Digital Hearts 2
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The sequel to my story Digital Hearts hope you all enjoy it. No FLAMES please
1. Twilight Town Part One

Digital Hearts Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One: Twilight Town Part One

"A scattered dream that is like a far-off memory, a far-off memory that is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine," A voice said.

On a beach that had the moon in the sky and dark murky water with black sand and a portal of black and purple opened up briefly as a figure in a black cloak with a hood emerged and he sat on a rock as two more people appeared walked towards him. "You have arrived," he said to the two figures who just looked at him, "I have been to see them, they look a lot like you," He said to them.

"Who are you," They both asked.

"I am what is left, or… I am all that there ever was," The figure replied.

"We meant who are you?" They asked.

"My name is of no importance, what about you two do you remember your own true names?" He asked them both.

"Our names are…" They trailed off as they saw things in their head flashes of a girl with mahogany hair and a boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes, and several moments between them including a kiss and fighting several creatures of shadows and other things.

"Daisuke…" A voice said.

"Sora…" Another voice said in their heads as there was then a flash of bright light. And a boy with dirty blond hair who was asleep groaned and sat up in his bed.

"Another dream about him," The boy said to himself as he heard the ringing of a bell and he opened his window and looked out to see several building and a train moving along a bridge.

"Hey Roxas!" A voice called to the boy who was now known as Roxas looked down at the street to see a blond haired blue eyed girl wearing jeans and a blouse smile up at him.

"Hikaru?" Roxas asked the girl now known as Hikaru who smiled at him before she frowned when she saw the look of worry on his face.

"Same dream again?" She asked Roxas who nodded his head.

"Yeah and I guess it was the same for you right?" He asked Hikaru and she nodded her head in agreement. "What do they mean?" He asked her.

"You're asking me?" She asked him back with an eyebrow raised and Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Now come on the others are already at the hangout," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as he rushed to get dressed and ran down to the street to Hikaru and she smiled at him as did he to her.

"Let's go," He said and Hikaru nodded her head and they both walked off down the street. A short while later they had arrived at their destination where they found a boy with blond hair and cargo pants and green jacket talking to a boy with a red jersey and blue jeans while a girl with brown hair and wearing an orange shirt and a skirt was listening to them talk and Roxas and Hikaru entered and they sat beside one another on a couch in silence.

"Man doesn't that tick you off?" The blond haired boy asked the other two.

"Yeah, that is just wrong," the jersey wearing boy replied.

"Seifer's gone too far this time," The girl said as Roxas and Hikaru looked at them.

"I mean it is true stuff around town is being stolen, and we've a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to thing we did it, I can't really blame him." The blond haired boy said jumping off the crate he was sitting on. See…that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! The boy exclaimed as he looked towards Roxas and Hikaru. "Have you ever been this ticked off this much before, because I haven't, nuh-uh NEVER. Now what to do?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, well…" Roxas trailed off as everyone looked at him. "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight," He said.

"That sounds fun!" The boy wearing the jersey said as he ran off.

"What about Seifer?" The blond boy asked.

"First, we have to clear our names," Hikaru said, "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs," She said.

"Oh, no!" The boy in the jersey said, "They're gone! Our- are gone!" The boy said as he held his throat in shock.

"All our- are gone?" The blonde said as he too held his throat.

"You can't say- why not?" The girl asked.

"But you do understand what I am saying right? The boy in the jersey said. "Our- are gone!" He exclaimed.

"And not just the-!" Hikaru said.

"The word -! They stole it, too!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What kind of thief is that" The jersey boy said.

"Seifer could never have pulled that off," The blonde said.

"I don't think Seifer is the cause for this," Hikaru said.

"Right time to do some recon," the blonde said as he and the other two ran off and Hikaru and Roxas went to follow before they collapsed to their knees and they then passed out.

"Their hearts are returning, doubtless he'll awaken very soon," A deep voice said in their heads and both Roxas and Hikaru groaned as they woke back up and got to their feet.

"Roxas! Hikaru! Come on!" the brunette called to them and they both nodded as they exited the hangout.

"Over here!" The blonde said and both Hikaru and Roxas walked over to them.

"Let's get this investigation underway," The jersey boy said.

"Yo Roxas, Hikaru!" The nearby shopkeeper called to them both. "Never thought you would do such a thing," He said to them.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas asked the man.

"I'd like to believe you, but…" The shopkeeper said, "Who else would steal the stuff?" He asked them both.

"What stuff," Hikaru asked.

"Like I'd tell you guys, go ask at the accessory shop," The shopkeeper said to them.

"Go on you two ask her," The blonde boy told them both and Hikaru and Roxas walked over to the woman at the accessory shop and both of them sighed as they walked towards the woman.

"Oh hello Roxas and Hikaru, please you two don't let me down, you used to be two of my favourite customers.

"We're not thieves!" Roxas shouted at her.

"Okay…" She said.

"It isn't fun having everyone suspecting us you know," Hikaru said to her.

"Then go and find a way to clear you name," The woman said to them both, "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed too," the woman said and both Roxas and Hikaru sighed as they walked to the candy store.

"Oh Roxas, Hikaru have you two seen my cat anywhere?" The shopkeeper asked them both and they looked at the roof to see the cat on the roof. Hikaru nodded at Roxas who nodded back as he helped her up and she grabbed the cat and handed it back to the shopkeeper. "Thank you," He said.

"Did they steal from you as well?" Hikaru asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh my yes, something important," She said.

"We didn't do it you know," Roxas said to her.

"I believe you," She replied.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled slightly. "So what did they take?" He asked her.

"My -," the shopkeeper said. "They stole my precious -," She said.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -," Hikaru said "And not just- but the word-, too," Hikaru said.

"This isn't your average thief…" Roxas said.

"I wonder if Seifer would know about this," Hikaru said, "Let's find out to the Sandlot," She said as Roxas nodded and the two of them ran off to find Seifer. Soon the two of them saw a tall muscular boy and a girl along with a creature wearing a hat and jacket.

"Thieves," The girl said to them both.

"That was low you know!" The boy exclaimed to them both.

"Really?" Hikaru asked them with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice comeback blondie," A boy wearing a beanie and sleeveless coat said walking up to the group.

"Seifer?" Roxas asked as Seifer stood in front of the boy and girl.

"You can give us back the - now," Seifer said.

"Yeah, you're the only ones who would take it, you know," The muscular boy said.

"That was undeniable proof that we owned you and your lame friends, so what did you do? Burn it? Not that we need some - to prove you're losers," Seifer said.

"Replay," The girl said and Seifer chuckled.

"Now you are talking," Seifer said as he and the others cracked their knuckles and Roxas stood in front of Hikaru protectively. "I guess if you beg then MAYBE I will let it slide," Seifer said and Roxas looked at Hikaru before he got to his knees and Seifer laughed as Roxas winked at Hikaru and she nodded her head back as they both saw three objects on the ground, one looked like a sword, a second looked like a staff and a third like a shield and Roxas ran towards the sword and picked it up and he then tossed the shield to Hikaru who caught it before Roxas then attacked Seifer with it who yelped in shock before he picked up another sword and both Roxas and Seifer attacked one another.

"Take this guy out Roxas!" Hikaru cheered her friend on and Seifer growled as he leapt at Roxas but he sidestepped and he ran into Hikaru who slammed the shield into his face and he collapsed. The boy and the girl than ran in front of Seifer.

"Seifer isn't feeling so hot," The boy said.

"Tournament decides," The girl said as Hikaru pulled out a camera and took a picture but suddenly a whit blur snatched the camera and ran away.

"The thief?" Roxas asked in confusion before both he and Hikaru ran after the creature and it led them out of the town and through the woods before the creature stopped outside an old mansion.

"We got you now," Roxas said as Hikaru nodded her head as the creature's mouth unzipped and it screamed as Roxas and Hikaru charged towards it and they tried to hit it but they could not as it always dodged each attack from them both. "It's no use," Roxas sighed in frustration before they looked down at their sword and their shield which glowed brightly and Roxas's sword turned into a Keyblade while Hikaru's shield changed into a golden shield with an M on it with diamonds around it. "What is this thing?" Roxas asked looking at his new weapon.

"Who cares let's go," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as the creature lunged at them and this time they wear able to hit it several times and Roxas hit it on more time and it exploded in a flash of light and several photographs fell to the ground around Roxas and Hikaru and their new weapons vanished and they looked at one another before Roxas picked up a photograph and looked at it. Later that day they had both returned to the hangout and everyone was looking the photo which had Roxas and Hikaru in front of a shop.

"What is this?" The blond boy asked them both.

"We were his first customers after he took over the shop," Roxas explained. "So we took a picture," He said.

"It's a really nice photo," The girl said before she held her throat in surprise.

"Hey you just said photo," The jersey boy said in shock.

"So Roxas, Hikaru tell us about the photo thief," The blond said.

"Not much to say, the pictures were just lying there," Hikaru said.

"Then how do we explain we didn't take them?" The blonde asked before he looked at another photo which had Roxas and Hikaru in it again but with Roxas's arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "Hey you two look cute together," The girl said with a grin.

"No we don't," Roxas said.

"So like anyone else notice that all the photos are of Roxas and Hikaru?" The jersey boy asked.

"Oh so that is why everyone thought it was us," The girl said in realisation.

"Are all of them actually of us?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah look," the jersey boy said showing them the other photos. "All you two, wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Hikaru?" He asked.

"Who'd want to steal a bonehead like Roxas or a ditz like Hikaru?" The blond boy asked.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas exclaimed as everyone laughed and everyone left the hangout and Roxas and Hikaru held their heads slightly as they heard voices in their heads.

"Where are we?" One asked.

"Who is there?" Hikaru asked

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Who are you?" Another voice asked them both this one sounding female as another voice rang out.

"Restoration at 12%" The voice said as more images flashed through their minds more of the same girl and boy along with a blue bipedal dragon a duck and a dog as well.

"What happened to my home Riku? Kai-!" One voice asked.

"Donald Duck,"

"The name is Goofy,"

"I'm Veemon but my friends call me Veemon.

"I'm Sora,"

"And I am Daisuke, nice to meet you," Another voice said and Roxas woke up in his bed once again and looked at his hand.

"A Keyblade?" He asked himself as he heard a noise and he saw a rock hit his window and he opened it to see Hikaru standing there. "Same dream?" He asked her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it was, but what was it about?" Hikaru asked him.

"I got no idea," Roxas said.

"Well we better go the others are waiting for us," Hikaru said to him and Roxas nodded his head as he got dressed and ran towards Hikaru and they both walked towards the hangout.

The end of the first chapter of the new story hope you like it

Read and review


	2. Twilgiht Town Part Two

KHD2 Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Two: Twilight Town Part Two

As Roxas and Hikaru walked towards the hangout they were both in silence as they thought back to the strange dream that they both had the night before. "A Keyblade?" Roxas asked himself drawing Hikaru's attention.

"Roxas?" She asked him as she saw Roxas pick up a stick and give it a few swings before he sighed and he then chucked the stick behind him and they both heard it hit someone behind them and they both gasped in shock as they turned around to see a figure wearing a black cloak with a hood standing there before they walked off.

"Sorry about that," Roxas apologised nervously as Hikaru smacked him on the back of the head making him yelp in shock. "What was that for?" He asked her rubbing his head but Hikaru just sighed in disbelief before she walked towards the hangout and Roxas waited a few seconds before he then ran after the blonde girl. A few minutes later both Roxas and Hikaru arrived at the hangout where they found their friends eating ice cream and the blonde haired boy handed an ice cream to the both of them.

"Thanks Hayner," Hikaru said and the boy now known as Hayner nodded back at them both as they sat down on the couch.

"Do you think we will always be together like this?" The jersey boy asked.

"What do you mean Pence?" Roxas asked the jersey wearing boy now known as Pence who looked at him and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah where did that come from?" Hayner asked him.

"Oh, well, you know just thinking out loud," Pence said.

"Well I doubt we can be together forever," Hayner said, "But isn't that what growing up's all about?" He asked, "What matters isn't how often we see each other but how often we think about each other right?" He asked and Pence laughed.

"What did you get that from a fortune cookie?" He asked.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner exclaimed. "Man today is turning out to be a drag," He said.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief?" The brunette girl suggested.

"No that isn't it Olette," Hayner said shaking his head.

"Than what is it?" Hikaru asked him.

"We don't want summer vacation to end, that's all!" Hayner exclaimed as everyone looked at one another. "So how about this we all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas and blue skies, let's just get on the train and GO!" Hayner shouted and everyone looked at him and he turned around to see everyone looking at him. He then ran towards them all. "No? Aw, c'mon," He said.

"Maybe you forgot but we are broke," Roxas said.

"Maybe you forgot I am smart," Hayner said and Hikaru giggled as Hayner smiled and he, Pence and Olette ran out of the hangout and Hikaru and Roxas looked at one another before they shrugged and they both followed after them and they all met just outside the hangout.

"We're going to Market Street!" Hayner shouted and everyone ran off and Hikaru and Roxas followed them where they saw Hayner looking at a poster. "Just two days to go Roxas, you and I have to make the finals, that way no matter who wins the five of us split the prize," He said to Roxas.

"Okay you're on," Roxas said.

"Good luck to both of you," Hikaru said to them both and they smiled at her.

"Okay then, here is what I know a ticket to the beach is 900 munny how much for all five of us?" Hayner asked.

"4500 munny, plus 300 for each of us to spend there so that is an extra 1500 munny making a total of 6000 munny," Hikaru said.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked.

"Pretzels of course, what else is there?" Hayner asked.

"Well watermelon," Roxas said.

"No way, that is 2000 munny apiece," Hayner said.

"Fine pretzels it is," Roxas huffed.

"So where were we?" Hayner asked.

"We need 6000 munny altogether, but all we have is…" Olette trailed off.

"I've got 800," Pence said.

"…650," Olette said.

"I only have 150 sorry," Roxas said.

"And I have 750," Hikaru said.

"That is 2350 munny! We need another 3650, let's find some odd jobs and earn some dough, we have until the train leaves to earn 730 munny each!" Hayner shouted as he ran off. "Meet at the station with cash in hand," He shouted.

"Didn't he say he had this in hand?" Pence asked.

"Whatever, those pretzels are sounding pretty good," Roxas said to himself and Hikaru smiled slightly.

"Well you heard him guys, let's split up," Pence said and everyone else nodded their heads as they all set off in different directions and everyone all did separate odd jobs around the town to pay for their trip to the beach and soon enough everyone was now at the train station.

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked the group.

"Yeah so how much have we got?" Hikaru asked.

"Just this," Roxas said pulling out a bag of munny.

"Nice work everyone, added all up we now have a total of 6500 munny," Olette said.

"Sweet!" Pence cheered as Roxas took the munny from Olette.

"Let's get tickets," Olette said as she and Pence ran off.

"We can't be together forever, but what we can do is to make the time that we do have something to remember," Hayner said before he punched Roxas in the arm playfully before he ran off and Roxas and Hikaru went to follow before Roxas tripped and Hikaru saw the same figure in the black cloak pick him up and look at him.

"What?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked the man.

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner shouted to Roxas and both he and Hikaru looked at the others who ran inside the train station and when Roxas and Hikaru looked around the figure was gone.

"Okay that was weird," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head as they both entered the station to see Hayner at the desk.

"Five students," He said.

"Roxas the money," Pence said as Roxas nodded his head as he went to pull out the pouch of munny but he gasped as he found that it was missing.

"No!" He exclaimed before he looked back at the door as did Hikaru. "That guy must have took it," Roxas gasped.

"What guy?" Hayner asked him.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"There was no guy," Hayner said as they heard a whistle and everyone looked to hear the train leave.

"There wasn't anyone there?" Roxas asked confused as Hayner, Pence and Olette walked out of the station. Later on all five of them were eating ice cream on top of the clock tower but Hikaru and Roxas weren't eating it.

"They are melting," Olette told them both.

"Sorry," Roxas said.

"Cheer up already," Hayner said.

"That was defiantly weird though," Pence said.

"Strange," Olette said.

"You said it," Hayner said as Roxas and Hikaru looked down at the ground below.

"Can you feel Sora/Daisuke," They both said as they thought back to their encounter with the strange figure.

"Can you feel, Sora/Daisuke?" He asked them both as another voice in their heads rang out.

"Restoration at 28%" A voice said.

"Namine, hurry," Another voice said.

"Thus I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and heroine," A voice said in their heads as more images flashed through their minds.

"Hey what do you mean Junior Heroes?" another voice quacked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," The same voice from before spoke again.

"Sally why didn't I listen to you?" a sad voice asked.

"Don't feel back Jack, we'll come up with another plan for Halloween," a kind voice said.

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" A voice asked.

"Riku? What are you doing here? Did you find her?" Another voice asked as an image of a red headed girl flashed through Roxas's mind.

"I still can't believe it, I really flew wait until I tell Kai-," a voice said as the same red headed girl appeared again and also a blond haired boy and a brunette girl in pink appeared.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked as he saw a blonde hair girl in front of him who smiled at him. Roxas then woke up once again in a shock as he looked to his left but he saw nothing and he sighed before he left his house and walked towards the hangout where he saw Hikaru waiting for him.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked her and she handed him a note. "Meet at the station, today is the day we hit the beach and don't sweat about the munny, Hayner," Roxas read of the note and Hikaru smiled at him.

"Well better get going?" She asked him and Roxas nodded his head in agreement as they left the hangout and headed towards the station where they sae Pence and Olette walk towards them both.

"Hey," Roxas said.

"Morning," Olette said as they both walked towards them before they suddenly froze in place.

"What?" Roxas asked in shock as he ran towards his friends followed by Hikaru but suddenly a blonde hair girl stood in front of them both.

"Hello, Roxas, Hikaru," The girl said.

"Hi… are you are?" Roxas asked but the girl put her hand in front of him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once," The girl said.

"Us?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yes both of you," The girl said before she walked off and Olette and Pence in froze.

"Olette dragged me to go shopping," Pence said.

"Hey you want to come with us?" Olette asked them both.

"Um, uhh, wait… did you just see that…" Roxas trailed off looking over to where the girl had walked off to.

"They are stalling," Pence said.

"Okay then see you both later," Olette said.

"Y…yeah," Hikaru said as both Olette and Pence walked away and Hikaru and Roxas looked down the street.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas asked as both her and Hikaru ran after the girl through the town and out to the forest but they stopped when three creatures the same as the one they fought a few days earlier appeared and grabbed Roxas. "Let me go!" He shouted as both he and Hikaru ran back to the town and they passed Seifer and his gang.

"Hey you two!" Seifer said to them as they stopped running and the three creatures entered the courtyard.

"What's that?" Fuu the purple haired girl asked.

"Doesn't matter they went too far already," Seifer said as the creatures lunged at them but Roxas and Hikaru noticed that Seifer and the rest of his gang froze up.

"Not good," Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas! Hikaru uses the Keyblade's!" the mysterious girl shouted at them both and they looked at her as one of the creatures jumped at them but they were engulfed in a white light and when it died down they both found themselves on a platform made of glass and they both saw a boy with brown spiky hair and a girl with tanned skin and mahogany hair embracing and both of them had a Keyblade in their hands and around the two of them were pictures of a blue bipedal dragon, a duck, a dog, two girls and two boys.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked Hikaru who shook her head in confusion as well suddenly their hands glowed slightly and the Keyblade appeared in Roxas's hand and the same shield and a golden Keyblade appeared in Hikaru's hands and the creatures stepped onto the glass panel and attacked them both and Roxas lunged at two of them while Hikaru held her shield and Keyblade ready and she and the third creature battle one another as she blocked with her shield and the sliced it with her Keyblade and it vanished in a flash of light and Roxas destroyed the other two he was facing as well, a door then appeared as another voice rang out to them both.

"Be careful, beyond that door lies completely different world, but don't be afraid, don't stop walking," the voice said as Roxas and Hikaru looked at one another and they both walked towards the door and they found themselves on a ramp of stained glass leading up to another platform and they both ran up the ramp to the other platform and when they got up there more of those creatures appeared and Roxas and Hikaru nodded at one another as they attacked the creatures and destroyed them all with their Keyblade's and they both continued to run to the next platform and they saw another door and they walked towards it but not before a massive creature appeared in front of them and they both backed away slightly from the monster before they nearly fell off the edge and they looked at one another and they nodded as they charged towards the new enemy and they lunged at it and attack it several times before the beast stumbled backwards and fell off the platform but then the platform was tipped over and they both fell down until they used their Keyblade's to stop their fall when they saw the creature holding a massive ball of electricity and it threw it at them both as they were flung upwards but Roxas threw his Keyblade at it and the ball exploded and knocked both Roxas and Hikaru and the creature down onto the glass and Roxas and Hikaru took their chance and attacked the downed opponent rapidly and ferociously and it started to make noise and jiggle before it collapsed onto Roxas and Hikaru and darkness surrounded them but a hand grabbed theirs and a bright flash of light appeared and both Roxas and Hikaru saw the strange girl sitting in front of them and she smiled at them.

"My name is Namine," The girl now known as Namine said to them. "Roxas, Hikaru, do you remember your true names?" She asked them both but before either of them could speak the cloaked figure appeared and grabbed Namine by the arm.

"Enough Namine," they said to her.

"But if no one tells them, Roxas and Hikaru will…" Namine said.

"It is best they don't know the truth," The figure said.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Roxas shouted as the figure waved his hand and a portal opened up and both Hikaru and Roxas looked at it and the figure pushed them through the portal and they found themselves back in the courtyard with Seifer and his gang.

"Those white things are gone you know," Rai said to them both.

"Well who were they?" Hikaru asked them.

"Outsiders that is what, and if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take disciplinary measures," Seifer said.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always looking after the town you know," Rai said as Hikaru and Roxas noticed their friends standing by the entrance and Hayner huffed before he ran away.

"Hey wait up!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Don't forget the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer shouted to him as the two of them ran after their friends.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Twilight Town Chapter Three

KHD2 Chapter Three

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Three: Twilight Town Part Three

Roxas and Hikaru ran back towards the hangout to find their friends and explain what was going on, and when they arrived they saw the three of their friends eating ice cream with Hayner looking away from the two of them.

"So you two hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked them both.

"What no, it isn't like that," Hikaru said to him.

"Oh right! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" Roxas asked nervously.

"We didn't go, it just wouldn't be the same without you two right?" Olette asked them both.

"…Sorry," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded.

"Why don't we go tomorrow, we can get the pretzels and…" Hikaru trailed off as she looked at Hayner who wasn't interested.

"I promised I would be somewhere," He said.

"Oh right," Roxas said as he remembered what he and Hayner had said to one another about the upcoming tournament.

"I'm out of here," Hayner said as he walked off pushing past Roxas and Hikaru and left the hangout.

"Restoration at 48%" A voice said in both Roxas and Hikaru's heads as yet more images flashed through their heads.

"No I won't let you go!" A voice shouted.

"Veemon go with them," That same voice said.

"But I'm not going to betray Daisuke either," A voice said.

"All for one and one for all," A voice quacked.

"I realise that I don't need to team up with you guys, I have my friends for that," A voice said with determination.

"My friends, they are my true power!" The same voice from before shouted.

"It is I Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" A voice shouted.

"Sora, what are you doing? Wait hold on!"

"I am sorry Dai," a voice said sadly.

"No… no he can't be, no SORA!"

"Dai, thank you,"

"So you 'that' like me right?" A voice asked as Roxas woke up once again and he sighed as he held his head.

"What a mess," He said to himself as he got dressed and he ran off through the streets towards the sandlot and when he arrived he saw the whole town had arrived and Pence, Hikaru and Olette stood beside each other.

"So who you guys going to root for?" Pence asked.

"Both of them silly," Olette said and Hikaru nodded her head as fireworks went off and people cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion setzer," a man said standing in the centre of the courtyard.

"Seifer, you know!" Rai shouted to the man.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" The man asked.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Pence, Olette and Hikaru shouted.

"Setzer!" the rest of the crowd chanted as a man wearing a cape walked towards the centre of the courtyard.

"The crowd is fired up so you all know what is next, lets…" The man trailed off.

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd cheered as more fireworks went off.

"Now then time to introduce our competitors, the four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries!" One of the shop owners said as the crowd cheered. "Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!" He introduced Seifer who was taking to his gang. "Who knew that he would make it this far this year? Vivi!" The man introduced one of the members of Seifer's game. "An underground favourite and local attitude problem: Hayner!" The man introduced Hayner, "It is his first trip to the finals," The man said as Hayner looked at Roxas who looked down in shame. "And struggler number four just happens to be my favourite customer: Roxas!" He said. "So who will win this sweltering summer Struggle?" He asked. "Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle the Four Crystal Trophy and a chance to take on the defending champion Setzer!" the shopkeeper exclaimed as Setzer held his belt high in the air and the crowd cheered as Hikaru walked over to Roxas and he looked at her.

"You ready Roxas?" She asked him and he nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry, I am sure you will do fine," She said to him and Roxas gave her a smile.

"Our first match is about to begin Roxas versus his best friend Hayner!" The shopkeeper shouted as Roxas and Hayner walked to the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey sorry about yesterday," Roxas said.

"Are you still worried about that? You gotta learn to let stuff go," Hayner said.

"I have a lot on my mind," Roxas said.

"Sorry man, wait what am I sorry for?" Hayner asked with a smile on his face as Roxas smiled back as both of them got ready to fight.

"Ready fight," The shopkeeper said as Roxas and Hayner clashed against one another and they fought evenly against one another until Hayner went to hit Roxas low and Roxas dodged and Hayner was sent flying across the ground and he groaned in discomfort as the shopkeeper walked towards Roxas and raised his hand.

"The winner is Roxas!" He shouted and the crowd cheered.

"I lost, I can't believe it, I guess I taught you well," Hayner said getting to his feet.

"Come on lets go cheer you up," Roxas said but before Hayner could answer Seifer pushed past them.

"Out of the way," He said.

"What in a rush to lose?" Hayner taunted him.

"Just move," Seifer snapped as Roxas and Hayner shrugged and stood beside Hikaru and the others as Seifer and Vivi stood opposite each other.

"Respect your elders," Seifer said but all Vivi did was lunge at him and attack his furiously and everyone was in shock.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Roxas asked in shock.

"I have no idea," Hikaru said also in shock as Seifer hit Vivi and knocked him back but as soon as Seifer charged at him Vivi spun around and he hit Seifer hard and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm not sure what we just saw, but the winner of the match is Vivi in a blistering comeback," The shopkeeper announced as the crowd cheered and Vivi walked away while Seifer grumbled to his feet and he stormed off followed by Fuu and Rai.

"Looks like Seifer has withdrawn from the tournament," The shopkeeper said to Hayner.

"So that means I am in third place alright!" Hayner cheered. "Roxas you know what that means do not lose to Vivi," Hayner said to Roxas who nodded his head to his friend.

"Don't worry I won't," Roxas said as he and Vivi walked to the centre of the courtyard.

"And now the match you have all been waiting for: Roxas vs Vivi!" The shopkeeper shouted.

"Good luck Roxas!" Hikaru cheered her friend on as Roxas and Vivi charged at one another but suddenly Roxas saw the whole world freeze again and Vivi transformed into one of the white creatures as several more jumped down surrounding Roxas.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hikaru said as her hands glowed and she now held the golden Keyblade and shield once again just like Roxas whose club had turned into the Keyblade again as the creatures lunged at them both again and once again they fought against them with Hikaru blocking with her shield and Roxas hitting them with his Keyblade and soon enough they had all be defeated and Roxas and Hikaru panted slightly. They then heard a clapping and they turned to see a figure wearing the black cloak walk towards them both.

"Roxas, Hikaru all right, fight fight fight," the figure said walking over to them both but they just looked at him. "You really don't remember? It's me you know Axel," The figure now known as Axel said removing his hood to show a man with long red hair.

"Axel?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one," Axel said as he summoned two giant metal stars in his hands.

"Wait what is going on?" Hikaru asked.

"This is his creation, so we've no time for Q & A, you two are coming with me conscious or not, then you'll hear the story," Axel said as the area around the trio rippled. "No," Axel said.

"What's going on?!" Hikaru and Roxas shouted tossing their weapons away from them but to their shock they came right back to them.

"Number 13 Roxas the Keyblade's chosen one, and Hikaru Princess of Miracles," Axel said.

"Alright fine, you asked for it!" Roxas shouted as Axel charged at them both and they dodged his charge.

"Burn!" Axel shouted throwing the two metal stars that were ablaze towards Roxas and Hikaru who hit the ground as Roxas charged at him and hit him with his Keyblade and knocked him backwards while Hikaru tried to hit him in the face with her shield but Axel blocked her attack and threw her away into Roxas and Axel lunged at them both but they rolled out of the way.

"That's enough! A voice shouted as the three of them looked to see a new figure wearing a red cloak appeared.

"So it was you," Axel said as he threw his weapons at the figure but they bounced off an invisible barrier.

"Roxas, Hikaru this man speaks nonsense," The figure said to them both.

"Don't let him deceive you both!" Axel shouted to them both.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted

"Hikaru!" The figure shouted as they continued to shout at them both.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" They both cried as the area around them rippled and time unfroze and the crowd resumed their cheering as Roxas saw Vivi fall to the ground.

"What just happened?" The shopkeeper asked in shock.

"How did I get here?" Vivi asked himself as he walked away and Roxas and Hikaru saw Hayner, Pence and Olette run towards them both.

"Roxas you did it!" Hayner shouted.

"Ladies and gentleman: Roxas our new top Struggle!" The shopkeeper announced and the crowd all cheered but Roxas and Hikaru were confused.

"Roxas?" Hayner said as they all heard screams.

"Setzer!" A girl screamed as the crowd chanted and Roxas and the others all looked at Setzer stand in the centre of the courtyard and he smirked at Roxas.

"Take this guy out Roxas," Hikaru told him and Roxas looked at her and his friends who all nodded at him and he nodded back to them before he walked towards Setzer.

"You two play fair now, you're at the top of the bracket," The shopkeeper said.

"There is room only for one up here," Setzer said.

"Well, may the best man win," The shopkeeper said before he walked away.

"Listen kid, throw the match for me I will make it worth your while," Setzer said.

"Get real!" Roxas shouted at him.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion, that's bragging right for the whole year folks," The shopkeeper announced as Roxas and Setzer charged at one another and clashed and Setzer went on the offensive early but Roxas countered and blocked or dodged the attacks.

"Are you scared of me?" Setzer asked Roxas who frowned at him.

"Not on your life!" Roxas shouted as he charged at Setzer who gasped in shock as he blocked several strikes from Roxas but Roxas did not let up on his assault and soon enough he hit Setzer hard and he sent him flying to the ground and everyone was silent in shock before everyone cheered loudly.

"Roxas! Roxas!" They all cheered as Setzer just walked away as Hayner, Pence, Olette and Hikaru ran up to Roxas.

"You did it Roxas!" Hikaru cheered hugging him tightly and Roxas blushed slightly as Hikaru realised what she did and she let him go and she blushed as well. The shopkeeper then walked towards him and handed Roxas the championship belt and the trophy and Roxas held the belt high as the crowd cheered his name loudly. Later on the five of them were sitting on the clock tower again with Roxas holding the trophy and Hikaru by his side with the belt over her shoulder as Roxas took off the four crystals and he tossed them to Olette, Pence and Hayner who caught them as he held the blue crystal and held it in the sunlight and it gave off a blue shine as Hikaru smiled as she held the belt.

"As promised," Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxas," Pence said.

"One more treasure for us to share," Hayner said pocketing the crystal.

"I got a present for all of us," Olette said as she took out four ice creams.

"Nice," Hayner said as Roxas and Hikaru stood up but they slipped and fell of the clock tower. Meanwhile a girl with red hair was walking down a path when a voice called out to her.

"Kairi wait up," and Kairi turned around to see a brunette girl wearing pink run up to her.

"Kari hey," She said to her friend as both of them resumed walking down the path.

"So are you going to the island later?" Kari asked her.

"I don't know, it hasn't been the same without them," Kairi said sadly and Kari nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey don't worry we will see them again I know that much," Kari said with a smile on her face and Kairi smiled back at her friend.

"Yeah I know we will wee Riku and the other two again," Kairi said.

"Still can't remember him?" Kari asked her.

"Yeah and I take it you can't remember her name wither," Kairi said and Kari also nodded her head in agreement.

"Namine?" Kairi heard Roxas ask her inside her head.

"Namine…? What is happening to us?" Kari heard Hikaru ask her.

"My name isn't Namine, its Kairi," Kairi said.

"My name isn't Namine either it is Kari," Kari said.

"Kairi, Kari we know you," Roxas and Hikaru said.

"You're that girl he likes, and you're that other girl's friend," Hikaru said.

"Who?" Kari and Kairi asked them both, "Please a name," Both of them pleaded.

"I am Roxas," Roxas said.

"And I am Hikaru," Hikaru said.

"Okay then can you tell me their names?" Kairi and Kari asked them both.

"You don't remember our names? Thanks a lot Kairi and Kari," Roxas and Hikaru said.

"Okay I guess we can give you a hint," Both of them said.

"Starts with an S," Roxas said to Kairi.

"And mine starts with a D," Hikaru said to Kari. Kari and Kairi then looked at one another before they both ran towards the beach and they looked at the island that was just off the shore and Kairi placed a bottle in the sea which was then carried away by the tide.

"What was that?" Kari asked Kairi.

"I wrote that message last night, to the boy I cannot remember. I said that no matter where he is… I'll find him, one day and when I stopped writing I remembered we made a promise to see one another again," Kairi said.

"Let's hope they get it," Kari said.

"Starts with an S, right Sora," Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Right Daisuke," Kari said also with a smile on her face as well.

"Restoration at 79%" a voice said.

"Their progress is astounding," The red cloaked man said.

"Namine, she's a wonder," A figure wearing a black robe said.

"She isn't like the other nobodies, she can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him and also with Daisuke's heart and her memories," The red cloaked man said.

"But who's nobody is she?" The black robed man asked.

"I could tell you, but I won't," The red robed man said with a smirk and the black robed man looked at him. Meanwhile Roxas awoke with a yelp as he held his head and he sighed.

"I'm dreaming, but which parts were the dream?" Roxas asked himself as he looked out his window.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Twilgiht Town Chapter Four

KHD2 Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Four: Twilight Town Part Four

Roxas got dressed and he left his house and he headed towards the hangout and on the way he saw Hikaru was waiting for him. "Hey Roxas," She smiled at him and he smiled back at her and they both walked towards the hangout. They then arrived and they both sat down on the couch and Hayner and Olette where having an argument.

"Only three days left of summer vacation, so don't even think of bringing up that assignment," Hayner said to Olette.

"But we promised to all get it done today," Olette said.

"Yesterday, did we fall off the station tower?" Hikaru asked the rest of the gang who all looked at her.

"You would not be here if you two did," Hayner replied and Pence nodded his head.

"Don't change the subject," Olette said.

"You win Olette, we will do the stupid homework, stupid independent study, so does anybody have any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked the group.

"Maybe we could study the stuff that is happening to me and Hikaru, you know the dream and the guys in white..." Roxas said.

"Forget it," Hayner said.

"Why?" Hikaru asked her him.

"You know, things have been weird with you two and the town since the photos were stolen right?" Hayner asked them both.

"Yeah," Roxas said.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on," Pence said.

"Lots of people are helping out," Olette said as both Roxas and Hikaru looked at them.

"All that for us?" Roxas and Hikaru asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"We'll go get some ice cream," Roxas said as he and Hikaru ran out of the hangout to get ice cream and they soon returned with ice cream and they handed one each to their friends and everyone ate the ice cream.

"There is this strange rumour going around, you want to hear it?" Pence asked everyone. "You know the stone steps at Sunset Station?" He asked them. "We use them all the time without thinking about it. But and this is the weird part, the steps count different going up and down!" Pence said.

"Seriously!?" Hayner shouted.

"And there are six other weird stories like that," Pence said. "It's like the seven wonders of Twilight Town," He said

"Pence I think you just found our school project!" Hayner exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you're a genius," Hikaru smiled at Pence who smiled back at her.

"There might be other rumours going around too, lets split up!" Pence shouted. "I am going to look for the seven wonders," He said.

"Olette and I will go find some new rumours," Hayner said and Olette nodded her head as they both left the hangout.

"Well that leaves us three then," Roxas said and Pence and Hikaru smiled at him.

"Right, let's go," Hikaru said as she, Roxas and Hayner left the hangout and they headed towards the train station. When they arrived at the station they saw the train waiting for them.

"Here we are, the time has come our hunt for the seven wonders begins," Pence said and both Roxas and Hikaru looked at him and they then saw Hayner and Olette walking towards them.

"Hey you two find any rumours yet?" Roxas asked them.

"Nothing on Market Street," Olette said.

"You three are not getting the scoop over us, we are going to the terrace with you," Hayner said.

"Hayner this is not a race," Olette scolded him.

"Hey calm down, we can all go," Roxas said playing peacemaker and everyone else nodded their heads and they all ran towards the train and it set off down the tracks and everyone was sitting in the carriage and Olette, Pence and Hayner pulled out their crystals and Roxas reached into his pocket but he gasped when he couldn't find it and he slumped in sadness as the train pulled to stop at the station.

"Olette come on!" Hayner shouted as he and Olette ran out of the train and Roxas, Hikaru and Pence walked out of the train.

"Huh?" Hikaru said as she, Roxas and Pence stopped at the steps. "Hey Pence aren't this the steps you talked about, you know the ones that count differently going up and down?" She asked Pence who chuckled nervously.

"Actually it is the stupidest thing ever, Rai is the one who counted and he said, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Pence said and Hikaru and Roxas looked at him.

"So he just counted wrong?" Roxas asked and Pence nodded his head and both Roxas and Hikaru sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe it," Roxas groaned.

"Well I have a map about all the other wonders," Pence said as he took out a piece of paper and Hikaru and Roxas looked at it to see several arrows pointing to several places in the area. "Where do we go first?" Pence asked them both as they all looked at him.

"Not sure, let's just go," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded her head as Roxas ran off and Hikaru followed after him and Pence followed the two of them. They soon came upon an alleyway which Roxas walked down to the end of the wall and he placed his hand on it and two white balls flew out of the wall and nearly hit Hikaru who yelped in shock and she looked at Roxas who was also shocked as he turned back to the wall but nothing else happened.

"Okay that was weird," Hikaru said.

"Looks like that explains one of the seven wonders then I guess," Pence said from at the start of the alley and the other two nodded their heads. They then walked away from the back wall which suddenly shimmered.

"Okay where to next?" Roxas asked.

"There is this place that shows people their doppelgangers," Pence said looking at the map.

"I say we check it out," Hikaru smiled and Roxas nodded his head as they both ran off leaving Pence behind who sighed in disbelief before he chased after Roxas and Hikaru who were running through the town to the next wonder and they stopped at a small waterfall where they saw their reflections.

"Was this one of the seven wonders, it's just our reflections," Roxas said and Hikaru nodded her head but to their shock their reflections walked out of the water and past them both before they turned to face them both and they transformed into shadow versions of themselves holding their shield and sword respectively and they attacked Hikaru and Roxas who both yelped and jumped out of the way and brought out their sword and shield and they attacked their shadows which in turn attacked them both as Hikaru hit her shadow in the face with her shield and Roxas hit his shadow with his sword and hard and their shadows vanished and Hikaru and Roxas sighed in relief.

"Roxas! Hikaru!" Pence shouted running over to them both and he stopped in front of the waterfall as well. "Whoa that is spooky, I thought I saw something different for a minute but it's just my reflection, maybe this is the reason behind this wonder," He suggested to Roxas and Hikaru before he walked away.

"Another me?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked in confusion before they too walked away but the shadows of themselves reappeared for a moment in the waterfall. Roxas and Hikaru walked through the streets looking for the next wonder of Twilight Town when they heard a noise coming from a tunnel nearby.

"What was that?" Roxas asked looking at Hikaru.

"I have no idea, what do you say we go and check it out?" She asked Roxas but however before he could answer Hikaru had already ran into the tunnel where they saw Vivi practicing.

"Vivi?" Roxas asked running over to Vivi who looked at him and Hikaru before pointing his sword at him and Roxas looked at him and to his and Hikaru's shock three more Vivi's appeared and lunged at Roxas and Hikaru who yelped as they avoided the multiple clones of Vivi who kept trying to hit them with their swords and Roxas drew his sword as Hikaru did for her shield and they attacked the copies of Vivi and took out several of them as they turned into data particles. It was then that they heard a noise and they both turned to see Vivi walk towards them.

"Roxas, Hikaru?" He asked in confusion.

"Vivi? What is going on, just a moment ago there were so many of you," Hikaru said.

"Huh? So…many of me?" Vivi asked her. "I don't get it, anyway I am done with this spot Roxas, you and Hikaru can borrow it if you like," Vivi said as he walked away and Pence ran up to the two of them.

"So that who noise was just Vivi practicing?" He asked.

"Listen Pence, a few minutes ago there were several copies of Vivi in here," Roxas said and Pence looked at him and Hikaru unknown to all three of them Vivi transformed into a white creature and jumped away. The three of them then left the dark tunnel and walked off when they then saw Hayner and Olette running towards them.

"Hey you too we got a lead," Hayner said.

"The Ghost Train Mystery," Olette told them.

"Everyone knows about that one," Pence said.

"Well I didn't," Hayner said.

"Did you two find out where the train runs?" Roxas asked them both.

"You can see it from Sunset hill," Olette said pointing towards a nearby hill.

"Well let's go then," Hikaru said as everyone else nodded their heads and they all ran towards the hill. When they all arrived they all stood by the fence overlooking the train track.

"If the rumours are true, it'll be here any minute," Hayner said.

"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers, NO RETURN," Pence said as Hayner then sat down on the grass and everyone followed his example and they waited for the train to come.

"We have to make it to the beach next year," Olette said.

"Yeah we better get jobs the second vacation starts," Hayner said in agreement.

"Good afternoon slackers, what are you doing out here?" Everyone turned to see Seifer standing behind them.

"What do you care?" Hayner asked him.

"I don't, tell me anyway," Seifer said.

"We're waiting for the ghost train," Pence said.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer said before he laughed but Roxas stood up and glared at him. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" He asked Roxas.

"I dunno, maybe its destiny," Roxas said.

"Destiny? If that's the case then we should be friends," Seifer scoffed as he looked at the setting sun. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny," He said.

"When have you cooperated with anything?" Hikaru asked him. Seifer just looked at her and he smirked before he walked away.

"Seifer?" Olette said.

"I know, tomorrow," He replied as he walked away from the five of them as Roxas and Hikaru looked over the hill at the train tracks.

"Look!" Roxas shouted as everyone else looked at the two of them as both Roxas and Hikaru saw a purple train come along the tracks. "It's really true, and there really is no one aboard! What is the catch there has to be a catch right?" Roxas asked the others who all looked at him and Hikaru.

"We need to head to the station!" Hikaru shouted as she and Roxas ran towards the train station and Hayner, Olette and Pence followed after the two of them. When they arrived at the station the train was there. "Let's go in," Hikaru said as she went to enter the train but Hayner grabbed her. "What?" She asked him.

"Uh, you will get hurt," He replied and Hikaru and Roxas looked to see nothing on the tracks.

"What?" Hikaru asked in shock as the train pulled into the station and the door opened up.

"C'mon lets go," Hayner said.

"But…" Hikaru said.

"Let's go," Pence said and Hikaru and Roxas sighed as they all boarded the train as it then set off back towards the town. When everyone arrived back at the station everyone walked out of the station.

"Let's go home and work on the paper," Hayner said.

"The rumours were bogus the end," Pence said.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did," Olette suggested.

"What about the seventh wonder?" Hikaru asked.

"Who cares?!" Hayner shouted.

"Pence?" Roxas asked him.

"It's that haunted mansion," Pence said before he, Hayner and Olette walked off leaving Roxas and Hikaru alone before they looked at one another and they walked off towards the haunted mansion. Soon they both walked through the woods and stopped outside the mansion.

"You know," A voice called to them both and they turned around to see Pence standing there. "We were going to check out the mansion tomorrow, it is the most suspicious place," Pence said.

"Right…" Roxas said as he and Hikaru looked at the mansion.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help," Pence said.

"Seifer!?" Hikaru asked in shock.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to," Pence explained.

"So what're we looking for?" Roxas asked him.

"Well they saw that a girl appears on the second floor window, even though no one has live her for years," Pence said as both Hikaru and Roxas looked at the second floor window where they saw a familiar face.

"Namine?" They both thought to themselves as they then found themselves in a white room filled with pictures.

"Roxas, Hikaru," Namine called to them both as they both saw a picture of them both along with a red head.

"This is us?" Roxas asked.

"And Axel?" Hikaru asked.

"Well you are best friends," Namine said.

"Very funny," Roxas said to her.

"Don't you want to know the truth, about who you both are?" Namine asked them both.

"No one knows us better than us," Roxas said to her.

"Of course," Namine said.

"But… we don't get what's been happening lately," Hikaru said as another picture appeared in front of them.

"Well you know these fives don't you?" Namine asked them.

"Yeah, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Daisuke, they are from the dreams," Hikaru said.

"About a year ago some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora and Daisuke's heart, but now I am putting them all back the way they were, it's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora and Daisuke will be their old selves again. The process has been affecting you two as well Roxas and Hikaru," Namine said.

"You mean the dreams?" Roxas asked her.

"Yes…you two and Sora and Daisuke are connected, and in order for both of them to become whole once again they need you both," Namine said as both Roxas and Hikaru saw a picture of themselves holding hands with Daisuke and Sora.

"Us? What for?" Hikaru asked Namine in confusion.

"You hold half of what they are?" Namine told them both. "They need you Roxas and Hikaru," She said.

"Namine?" They both asked her as there was a flash of light and they were sitting in chairs across from Namine.

"Namine…who are you?" Roxas asked her.

"I'm a witch with power over Sora and Daisuke's memories and those around them both," Namine said.

"A witch?" Hikaru asked her in shock.

"That's what Diz called me, but I don't know why I have this power…I just do," Namine said to them both. "I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it," She said sadly.

"Hmm…We can't help you there," Hikaru said to her.

"It's funny, suddenly we feel like we don't know ourselves at all…I guess we would like to know," Roxas said as Hikaru nodded her head in agreement. "What do you know about us?" Roxas asked Namine, "That we don't?" He finished.

"You…you were never supposed to exist, Roxas and Hikaru," Namine said sadly.

"What…?" They both asked in shock.

"How can you say such a thing to us…even if it were true?" Hikaru asked her.

"I'm sorry, I guess some things…are really better left unsaid," Namine said as there was another flash of light.

"Roxas, Hikaru!" Pence said as he shook their shoulders. "Did you see her?" He asked them.

"Yeah watch the window closely," Roxas said pointing at the window.

"It's just a draft blowing the curtains, I didn't even know that this place had curtains," Pence said.

"…Yeah," Roxas said.

"Come on back to the hangout," Pence said as he walked off and Roxas and Hikaru looked at the window before they then walked off back towards the hangout.

"Hey guy's how'd it go?" Olette asked them as they returned to the hangout.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind," Pence said.

"I figured as much, the reports already done," Olette said.

"Alright!" Pence cheered.

"So, want to go find Hayner?" Olette asked them. "He's at the station probably," She said. "You know…we only have two more days together," Olette said.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Summer vacation remember?" Olette asked him.

"Oh right," Hikaru said as everyone headed towards the station again where they saw Hayner on the station tower.

"Tomorrow we search the town," Hayner said.

"Next day is the fair," Pence said with a smile.

"The last day of summer," Olette said.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Not if you go boom from all that ice cream first," Hikaru said to him as he stopped eating his ice cream and Pence and Olette laughed while Roxas and Hikaru looked at each other and down at the ground.

"Why did you show him the train," A black cloaked man asked the red cloaked man.

"Because he missed the beach," The red cloaked man replied.

"Hmph…that's almost kind of you," The black cloaked man said.

"Now…what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" The red cloaked man asked him.

"Yes…the haze is clearing," He replied.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Daisuke," The red cloaked man said. "Very soon to them, they'll be like good friends who's gone away for a year," He said.

"I've waited, what is it that you want?" The black cloaked man asked.

"Revenge," The red cloaked man said.

"Revenge?" The black cloaked man said clenching his fists.

"Now for the finishing touches, first we must dispose of Namine, she did a splendid job with Sora and Daisuke, but it's high time she disappeared, Roxas and Hikaru weren't the only ones who were never meant to exist," The red cloaked man said. "Take care of it, Ansem," He said to the black cloaked figure.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Twilight Town Chapter Five: Awakening

KHD2 Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Five: Twilight Town Part Five

"Restoration at 97%" A voice said as more images flashed through Roxas's mind.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?"

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem right?" another voice asked.

"But, if we do beat him and all these become restored and disconnected, what is gonna happen to this place and to us?"

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, you see darkness is the hearts true essence," another voice echoed.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" That same voice shouted.

"You're wrong Ansem. I know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is not darkness, it is light!" A voice shouted.

"Now, Sora and Daisuke! Let's close this door for good!" A squeaky voice shouted.

"Take care of her," A voice said.

"Kairi!" a voice shouted.

"Sora!" a female voice shouted.

"Kairi remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" A voice shouted.

"I know you will!" the female voice shouted back.

"Kari!" A second female voice shouted.

"Daisuke!" a third female voice shouted.

"Sorry Kari, but it's for the best!" The second female voice shouted.

"We'll be back!"

"Well now what do we do?" A voice quacked.

"We've gotta find Willis, Riku and King Mickey," A voice answered.

"But where do we start searching from that there door to the light?" yet another voice asked.

"Pluto?" A voice quacked.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Another voiced exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" A voice asked. And suddenly the scene changed back to the black beach with the moon high in the sky.

"Let's go!" and with that numbers and lights flashed brightly.

"I have been to see them, they look a lot like you,"

"Who are you?" Both Roxas and Hikaru asked the man as the scene then changed to Roxas and Hikaru who were both wearing black cloaks and hoods in a courtyard surrounded by Heartless and they both summoned two Keyblade's of ornate design each and they fought the heartless before they looked up to see a blonde and a white haired boy standing on a rooftop and they both ran up the building tossing a Keyblade each to the figures who grabbed them and they fell down to the courtyard and the four of them destroyed the rest of the heartless before they fought against Roxas and Hikaru before they were knocked down to the ground.

"Why? Why do you hold the Keyblade's?" both the blonde and white haired boy asked them both.

"Shut up!" Both Roxas and Hikaru shouted as they brought down their Keyblade's down and there was a bright flash of white light and Roxas woke up and he got out of bed but unknown to him he changed into a brown haired boy with yellow shows and red shorts before he turned back to normal and he looked out the window before he got dressed and headed towards the hangout on the way there he met Hikaru who smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Same dream again?" Roxas asked and Hikaru nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was clearer this time," She answered him and Roxas looked at her and he nodded his head in understanding. "Anyway, the others are waiting for us at the hangout," She said and Roxas nodded again as he and Hikaru walked towards the hangout where they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette talking to one another though it was very quiet for some reason.

"Man we could not sleep last night," Roxas said as he and Hikaru walked over to their friends.

"Guys?" Hikaru asked as she put her hand on Hayner's shoulder but to her and Roxas's shock her hand went through Hayner who faded slightly and Hikaru and Roxas gasped as they saw their friends laugh before they turned and ran through both of them. Hikaru then saw something and she walked towards a crate and she picked a picture up and she saw that only Pence, Hayner and Olette in the picture. Hikaru then walked towards Roxas before they nodded at one another and they walked out of the hangout and walked down the street before they were cut off by a white creature in front of them and on their left. Roxas and Hikaru then looked at each other and they went to go back into the hideout before they were stopped as a black portal opened up and Axel stepped out.

"Look at what it's come to," He said with disappointment in his voice which made Hikaru and Roxas looked at one another.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked him with a frown on his face.

"I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you two refuse to come back with me," Axel answered them both.

"We're best friends though aren't we?" Hikaru asked Axel.

"Well yeah…but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…wait a minute you two remember!?" Axel asked her.

"Y…yeah," Hikaru answered.

"Okay then, gotta make sure though, what's our boss's name?" Axel asked them both and they glanced at each other, and they saw a stick and a trash can lid with a stick as well and Axel sighed.

"I can't believe this…" He sighed in disbelief and sadness as Hikaru and Roxas picked up the trash can and stick which transformed into a Keyblade and shield and Keyblade and the two white creatures attacked them both and Hikaru took out the one in front of her while Roxas took out the one on the left and the creatures slithered around and they knocked Roxas back but he came back at the creature and destroyed it as did Hikaru with the other one and they looked at Axel who had summoned his two weapons. He then went to throw one at them both before he froze and Hikaru and Roxas looked at each other as a booming voice echoed.

"Roxas! Hikaru to the mansion! The time has come!" The voice told them both as Roxas looked into the sky.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He cried before he sighed as did Hikaru and they turned and ran off towards the mansion. Axel then unfroze.

"The Roxas and Hikaru that I know are long gone." He slumped, "Fine, I see how it is…," He said before he walked away. Meanwhile Hikaru and Roxas headed towards the forest that lead towards the mansion but as they got into the woods they were stopped by more of the white creatures that lunged at them and they summoned their Keyblade's and Hikaru summoned her shield as well before they attacked the creatures and destroyed them after a short fight. They then looked at one another before they headed towards the mansion. When they arrived at the mansion they both looked at one another as they stopped before the gate. Roxas and Hikaru then looked behind them as three more creatures appeared and Hikaru and Roxas backed up and they hit the gate which had a massive lock on it.

"Don't call us here and then lock us out," Roxas grunted under his breath, and Hikaru nodded her head in agreement when an image flashed through their minds which was one of a brown haired boy and a mahogany haired girl holding Keyblade's pointing them out and Hikaru and Roxas gasped before they turned around and faced the gate and they summoned their Keyblade's which both shot a beam of light at the lock and it vanished and the gate swung open and they both ran inside as the white creatures were about to stop them but the gate shut and a black portal opened up and a man in a black cloak and hood appeared holding a crimson blade blocking the way.

"Whoa what happened here?" Roxas asked as both he and Hikaru were inside the mansion's foyer that was in severe disrepair. Roxas and Hikaru then looked at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and they saw an open door and they ran towards the door to find a large broken table.

"Only a massive blast could have done that," Hikaru said and Roxas nodded his head in agreement. They then went back out of the room and ran up the stairs and into a room that was white.

"This is Namine's room," Roxas said as they walked through the room before they stopped at a picture which was of Roxas and Hikaru walking through streets and they both gasped and they held their heads in pain. It was then that a memory flashed through their minds. The memory was of Roxas and Hikaru wearing black cloaks and walking down a street passing Axel on the way.

"You minds are made up?" Axel asked them both.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me, I have to know," Roxas said.

"And why did the power of miracles choose me I have to find out why," Hikaru said to Axel.

"You can't turn on the organization!" Axel shouted at them both as both Roxas and Hikaru turned around to see Namine sitting on a chair.

"Organization XIII, they're a bad group," Roxas said.

"Bad or good, I don't know," Namine said. "They are a group of people who are incomplete who wish to be whole, "To that end they are desperately searching for something.

"What?" Hikaru asked her.

"Kingdom Hearts," Namine answered and both Roxas and Hikaru chuckled.

"Funny?" Namine asked them.

"It's just, I think…that we have been running away from the question we really want to ask, what will happen to us now," Roxas asked Namine and Hikaru nodded her head.

"Just please tell us that, nothing else really matters to us anymore," Hikaru said.

"You are…" Namine trailed off as she digitized.

"Namine!?" Roxas and Hikaru exclaimed. As the red cloaked man appeared.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates," He told them.

"Even if it does not, we want to know, we have a right to know," Roxas said.

"A nobody has a right to know, nor does it even have the right to be," The red cloaked man said to them both.

"But what IS a nobody?" Roxas asked as the black cloaked man appeared beside the red cloaked man.

"Diz, we're out of time too many nobodies!" He said as a portal appeared.

"Roxas, Hikaru Nobodies like us are only half a person, you won't disappear you both will be whole!" Namine shouted at them both.

"We'll disappear?" Roxas asked her as Diz turned on Namine.

"No further outbursts," He told her.

"No you won't disappear you will..." Namine was cut off as Diz covered her mouth.

"Hold it!" Hikaru shouted as she and Roxas went to help Namine but the other cloaked man blocked them.

"Roxas, Hikaru we will meet again, you may not know it is me, and I may not know it is you but we will meet again, someday soon, I promise!" Namine shouted as she moved Diz's hand off her mouth before they vanished.

"Wait! Namine!" Roxas and Hikaru shouted at her. They both frowned as Hikaru saw a sketch and she picked it up and Roxas looked at it. They then looked at a piece of paper that said to the library and they looked at each other again.

"The library?" Hikaru asked and Roxas shrugged before they headed towards the library where they saw a yellow symbol on the table and Roxas walked over to it.

"Can I see that sketch?" He asked Hikaru who nodded as she handed him the piece of paper and Roxas took it and picked up a yellow crayon that was on the table and he copied the sketch onto the table and it then glowed brightly as the floor vanished and Roxas gave a yelp as he fell to the ground below and Hikaru gasped as she then ran down the stairs to Roxas who had got to the feet and both he and Hikaru looked to see a door open and they walked inside it to hear beeping and they saw several computer screens as they both held their heads again as more memories flashed through their minds. This time it was off a white room with thirteen chairs of various heights with more people in the black cloaks with Roxas sitting on one of the chairs and Hikaru was in the arm rest of that same chair. Then to one of both of them running from the creatures to the area where they fought the two figures.

"Shut up!" They both shouted bringing their Keyblade's down only to be blocked and to be sent flying backwards, and the two figures stood up and walked towards them. Then the memory changed to them both slumped against the wall.

"Will this work?"

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Daisuke and Sora's memories," Diz said.

"What will happen to Roxas and Hikaru?"

"They hold half of their powers within them both, in the end they will have to give it back, until then they will need new personalities to throw off their pursuers," Diz said.

"Poor guys,"

"It's the fate of a Nobody," Diz said as he started to press keys on his computer and both Roxas and Hikaru digitized. Roxas and Hikaru looked at one another before they growled and summoned their Keyblade's and attacked the computers and smashed them before a door opened up and they walked through it and they were surrounded by a wall of fire and Axel appeared in front of them.

"Axel," Roxas said.

"So you do know me, too late for that now!" He shouted as Roxas and Hikaru felt something came over them and they both summoned two Keyblade's this time, Hikaru's were gold and silver and Roxas's were the ones from his memory.

"Two!?" Axel gasped before he too summoned his weapons and he jumped at Roxas and Hikaru who jumped to the side and they attacked Axel who fought them both at the same time and they fought fiercely and they jumped high into the air as well and Axel threw his two weapons at them both but they dodged and the two weapons hit the walls and bounced off and Roxas and Hikaru hit Axel and knocked him down to the ground and hard as the flames vanished.

"You run off and they will hunt you, they won't stop!" Axel shouted at them.

"No one would miss us," Roxas said.

"That isn't true, I would," Axel said sadly.

"Axel," Hikaru said.

"Let's meet again in the next life," Axel said.

"Yeah, see you on the other side," Roxas said as Axel vanished in a swirl of shadows and Roxas and Hikaru walked off as another door opened and they walked down the corridor seeing several pods and they saw in three of them filled.

"Donald? Goofy?" Roxas asked.

"Veemon?" Hikaru asked looking at the blue bipedal dragon in the pod before another door opened up and they walked through the door and saw Diz in front of them and in front of two pods.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one, and the Princess of Miracles," He said to them.

"Who are you talking to, us? Or Sora and Daisuke!?" Roxas snapped.

"Half of them, of course, you reside in darkness, what I need are those who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII," Diz said.

"Why who are you?" Hikaru asked him.

"I am a servant of the world, and if I am a servant, then you two should consider yourselves tools at best," Diz said.

"Was that…a joke!?" Roxas shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and he charged and attacked Diz but he didn't hit him.

"Apologies, this is only a data-based projection," Diz said and Roxas roared as he attacked Diz again and again and didn't hit him and Diz digitized and Roxas panted.

"Over here," Diz said.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas shouted and Hikaru nodded her head.

"You should share some of the hatred with Sora and Daisuke, they are fine too nice for their own good," Diz said.

"No! Our hearts belong to us!" Roxas shouted as Diz vanished and the two pods that was behind him opened up and Sora and Daisuke were seen sleeping. "Sora, you and Daisuke are so lucky." Roxas said to them both.

"Looks like our summer vacation is…over," As this was said there was a bright flash of light.

"Sora!" Donald quacked.

"Is he alright?" Veemon asked.

"Who is there?" He asked.

"Sora wake up," Goofy said as Sora groaned as he opened his eyes just as the pod opened up and Sora fell out of the pod and stood up and he yawned before he then hugged both Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed his voice deeper than it was before. He then looked around. "Where is Dai?" He asked and just then a second pod opened up and everyone saw Daisuke fall out of the pod. "Dai!" Sora shouted as he ran over to his girlfriend and he cradled her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she mumbled something. "What?" He asked her.

"Gotta kiss the girl to wake her up," She said louder.

"Come on wake up Daisuke," Sora sighed and Daisuke opened her eyes and she smiled.

"Hey there Sora," She said standing up and she stretched and Sora's gaze lowered slightly as he saw Daisuke chest which was more developed and he stared as Daisuke waved her hand in front of Sora's face. "Sora hello," She said before she noticed where he was looking and she looked down as well before she sighed. "Eyes front mister!" She shouted and Sora looked up and blushed as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Daisuke, man you are still as beautiful as ever," Sora said and Daisuke blushed. "And your hair is really cool as well," Sora said and Daisuke looked at the floor which was reflective and she saw that her hair was still mahogany but it was now barely touching her shoulders and spikey at the ends.

"Whoa, that is new," Daisuke admitted.

"Dai!" Veemon cried as jumped into his partner's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Veemon!" She cheered hugging her partner tightly.

"That was some nap," Jiminy Cricket said popping up onto Daisuke's head.

"We were asleep?" Donald asked.

"Looks like it, otherwise we would not be so drowsy," Jiminy answered him.

"How long were we asleep for?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we defeated Ansem and MaloMyotismon, restored peace to the world, found Kairi, oh and yeah we went to look for Riku and Willis right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep that's right," Veemon answered.

"But then what?" Sora asked. "What does your journal say Jiminy?" He asked the cricket who opened his journal.

"Only one sentence, Thank Namine? I wonder who that is?" He asked as everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Some journal that is," Donald quacked.

"What do you say we find out where we are," Jiminy suggested.

"Right!" Everyone cheered as they all walked out of the room.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	6. Leaving Twilight Town Behind

KHD2 Chapter Six

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Six: Leaving Twilight Town Behind

Sora, Daisuke and the rest of the gang were now just outside the mansion looking around the area outside the mansion thinking off what to do next.

"What do you guys say that we all check out this place, I'm excited!" Goofy cheered and everyone looked at him, before they all looked at one another.

"What do you think we should do guys?" Sora asked the rest of the group who all scratched their heads.

"Well, I say we go and look around, I mean we've been asleep for who knows how long," Daisuke said as she set off but she stumbled almost immediately and Sora caught her just before she hit the ground and she blushed slightly as did Sora. "Thanks for that," Daisuke said to him and Sora nodded his head.

"Hey lovebirds let's go!" Donald quacked as he, Goofy and Veemon walked off and Sora and Daisuke looked at one another.

"Hey wait for us!" They both called running after the rest of their friends. Soon they all arrived in the nearby town and found themselves in front of a back alley and Donald, Goofy and Veemon walked down the alley and Sora and Daisuke followed before they stopped a few steps later.

"Weird," Daisuke mumbled and this made Veemon, Goofy and Donald stop walking and look back at her and Sora.

"What's wrong you two?" Goofy asked them both.

"Nothing, it's just I think we've been to this town before," Daisuke answered him.

"What is this town called then?" Veemon asked his partner, but both Daisuke and Sora scratched their heads in confusion.

"Um, we must have imagined it," Sora said and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement and the other three just looked at one another before they shrugged their shoulders as they heard a bell chiming before all of them walked down the alleyway and they found themselves in the hangout where they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette depressed. Hayner then looked up at the group and he glared at them.

"What do you want?" He asked them all.

"Nothing, we were just wondering what was back here," Sora said.

"Now you know, this is our spot," Hayner replied coldly as he jumped off the crate that he was sitting on. Pence then walked over to them looking at them weirdly.

"Umm…" He said.

"What?" Daisuke asked him as Olette and Hayner walked over to them as well.

"You're…new around here, right? I'm Pence," He introduced himself.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you," Hayner said to them, "But we got stuff to do, so catch ya later," He said before he left the hangout.

"My name is Olette," Olette introduced herself to the gang before she spoke again, "Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet?" She asked. "Independent studies are the worst, huh?" She asked them as Daisuke and Sora looked at one another.

"Homework?" Sora asked looking at Veemon, Donald and Goofy who all shook their heads.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked them all.

"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy," Goofy said pointing to everyone as Olette and Pence looked at one another.

"Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you," Olette said to them.

"Who?" Daisuke asked them.

"He sure seemed in a hurry, he had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears," Pence said as Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy all looked at one another before they looked into the air as they thought about who it could be when they remembered.

"King Mickey!" Daisuke and Sora exclaimed in realisation.

"Where did you see him?" Veemon asked them both.

"At the station," Pence answered.

"The station! Thanks!" Daisuke said.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment," Olette said leaving the hangout.

"Later!" Pence said as he ran after Olette.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald quacked in joy.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora shouted and the others all nodded their heads in agreement before they all ran out of the hangout and towards the station. But as they entered the courtyard Seifer walked up to them.

"Hey you, where did you all come from?" He asked them.

"Uhh..." Sora said.

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" He asked them.

"Fight? We're not here to fight," Daisuke said and this made Seifer look at her and he walked towards her.

"Well of course I wouldn't fight you gorgeous," he said to her and Daisuke frowned at him and Sora growled at Seifer.

"Hey hands off buddy," Sora said to him and Seifer looked at him.

"I'll teach you how to behave in my town," Seifer said cracking his knuckles and Sora did the dame.

"Man what a jerk," Daisuke mumbled and the rest of her friends nodded their heads.

"One moment!" a voice shouted and everyone looked to see the large man walk up to them. "If you're going to fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?" He asked both Sora and Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"You see, Seifer…I'm a really big fan," The man said.

"What!? What do you want?" Seifer asked him.

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" move!" The man answered Seifer. "You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match, but I just can't get enough, don't you see?" He asked Seifer before he turned to Sora. "And what's your name?" He asked him.

"Sora, if you want to fight a match, you just say the word," the man said to Sora who looked at him and Seifer before he looked at Daisuke who just shook her head.

"Don't waste your time Sora, we have more important things to do," She said to Sora who nodded his head.

"Some other time," He said to Seifer before he, Daisuke and the others all ran towards the station where they stopped just in front of it and they were suddenly surrounded by several white creatures and Goofy and Donald took out their weapons and Daisuke looked at Sora who nodded his head back at her and Sora summoned his Keyblade and Daisuke went to summon her Keyblade's but all she got was her Miracle's Keyblade and a new golden shield with the crest of Miracles on it and several diamonds on it.

"What the?" She asked in shock but before she could ask any further the white creatures jumped at them all and Daisuke jumped out of the way and she blocked several attacks with her new shield while Veemon punched two in their faces which made them stumble backwards and Goofy whacked them with his shield and they were destroyed.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he fired fireballs at the enemies and destroyed a few of them while Sora whacked the rest of them with his Keyblade and destroyed them, but they had no time to breath as they all saw several enemies that looked like birds fly towards them and attack them.

"Terrific," Daisuke said as she lunged at birds and destroyed them, but when she looked back she saw Goofy, Donald and Veemon on the ground exhausted and Sora collapsed as well. "Sora!" She shouted running towards him just as more enemies appeared and surround them all, Daisuke went to fight them but she too collapsed in exhaustion and the enemies advanced on them but before they attacked a blur landed in front of them and destroyed all of them and Daisuke and Sora looked to see a golden Keyblade before Donald and Goody pushed them down.

"Your majesty!" They both chorused.

"Shush! You gotta board the train and leave town, the train knows the way," Mickey said avoiding eye contact as he then handed Sora a pouch full of munny.

"You majesty…" Donald quacked as Mickey ran off.

"The King, was that him?" Sora asked.

"It could have been…yep, I know it was!" Goofy said.

"Now we know he is okay," Veemon said.

"The king was locked in the realm of darkness right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," Goofy answered her.

"But we just saw him," Sora said.

"Yep," Donald quacked.

"And if the King is here, that means Willis and Riku are here!" Daisuke said.

"They have to be," Veemon said.

"I'm going to find Willis, what about you guys?" Daisuke asked.

"Gawrsh Daisuke, do you have to ask?" Goofy asked as he, Sora, Donald and Veemon looked at one another and Daisuke laughed.

"Hey! What is so funny!?" Donald quacked loudly.

"Your faces," Daisuke said before she giggled again and the other four looked at one another and saw how funny their faces were before they all laughed together.

"What do you guys say? Let's stick together for one more journey," Sora said and everyone nodded. "To where again?" he asked.

"We need to board the train!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora said and Donald and Veemon sweatdropped while Daisuke rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" Sora said as he looked at Daisuke's chest again and he ran into a pole and hit the ground hard and stars flew around his head.

"Sora are you alright?" Daisuke asked in concern walking over to Sora who shook his head and he slowly nodded his head still staring slightly at Daisuke's chest. "You can get up now," Daisuke said and Sora nodded his head quickly as he stood up and everyone ran into the station and they climbed up the steps but not before a voice called out to them.

"Hey Sora!" everyone turned around to see Hayner run up to them as well as Pence and Olette.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"We came to see you off, it just felt like something we had to do," Pence said.

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Sora said with a smile.

"You should hurry and get your tickets," Olette said and Sora nodded his head as he walked to the ticket booth and took out the pouch of munny and Olette gasped.

"What is it?" Goofy asked her as Olette took out an exact replica of the munny pouch. "They are the same," Goofy said.

"Five tickets please," Sora said as he handed the munny pouch in and took five tickets and they all walked to the train. "You know, I have a felling we won't see this place again," Sora said.

"Why not Sora?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're thinking too much," Veemon said and Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah, you guys are right about that," He said as he and the others all walked towards the train and Hayner walked up to Sora and Daisuke.

"Are you too sure we haven't met before?" He asked them both as they looked at one another.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Sora asked him.

"I dunno," He said with a smile as Daisuke and Sora shed a tear and everyone looked at them both as they wiped their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked them both.

"Y-Yeah don't know where that came from," Sora said.

"Pull it together you two," Hayner said.

"Right…see ya," Daisuke said as she and Sora boarded the train and it soon pulled out of the station and Daisuke sat beside Veemon while Donald and Goofy sat beside one another while Sora looked out the window.

"You know…I am sad," Sora said.

"We'll be back," Donald quacked.

"Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again," Goofy said as there was a flash of light and the train was now in outer space on a track and it soon arrived at a new place and Sora and Daisuke saw a large castle in front of them and they all disembarked and the train vanished.

"There goes our ride," Veemon said with a nervous chuckle.

"What is going on?" They heard Donald ask the person who was at the door of the castle.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower is as big and tough as they say," The person answered, "Word is he is a powerful sorcerer, which would make him the perfect bodyguard once he becomes a heartless that is," The person said.

"A heartless!" Daisuke shouted in shock.

"Yes a heartless for Maleficent's army," The person said turning around before he gasped. "You two!" He shouted looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Pete!?" They both asked in shock.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" He asked them both.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked him.

"You know this guy?" Veemon asked them.

"Sure do, Pete has been causing trouble for ages, His Majesty banished him to another dimension long ago, but how did he escape?" Goofy asked as Pete laughed.

"You want to know how, Maleficent busted me out!" He said to them all. "And all your worlds will belong to me, because she will help me conquer them," Pete said as everyone laughed. "What are you laughing at? Maleficent's power is so great," Pete said.

"She is toast," Sora said.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help you now," Goofy said.

"You're the ones who did that!? Heartless round up!" Pete shouted as several heartless appeared and they attacked Daisuke and the others as they all summoned their weapons and they attacked the Heartless and made short work of them all leaving Pete all alone against the five of them. "Just you wait, nobody and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said.

"Who lives here anyway?" Veemon asked.

"Yen Sid lives here, though he is a heartless by now probably," Pete said.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald quacked as he ran off into the castle.

"Yen Sid is the Kings teacher," Goofy said.

"Sounds powerful," Daisuke said as the others nodded and they followed after Donald leaving Pete alone whose jaw just dropped in shock. Daisuke and the others ran up the stairs of the tower as they followed Donald up the stairs towards the top of the tower. Soon they arrived at the top and Donald pushed the door open wide before he ran in followed by the others. But they were soon attacked by Heartless and Donald quacked before he destroyed them all before anyone else could do so.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Nothing has changed!" Donald quacked.

"Well good thing we are on the job," Goofy said.

"So the worlds are not at peace?" Daisuke asked in worry and concern and the others nodded their heads before they all looked at another door and they opened it up and they found themselves in a room where an old man was sitting behind a desk and Goofy and Donald bowed to him.

"Master Yen Sid! It is an honour," Donald quacked.

"Hiya," Daisuke said and Donald and Goofy looked at her.

"Dai, show some respect," Donald said.

"So, you are Sora and Daisuke, now then have you seen the King yet?" Yen Sid asked them both and they nodded their heads to him.

"Yes, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him," Goofy said.

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon my shoulders," Yen Sid said. "You have a perilous journey ahead of you, you must be well prepared.

"You mean we have to go on another quest?" Veemon asked him.

"I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku so we could go back to the islands," Sora said to Yen Sid.

"Yes I know, however everything in your journey, Daisuke and Sora is connected, whether you will find your way home, whether you will return alone or with your friends, and whether or not the islands will be there still," Yen Sid said to them both as they glanced at one another. "And the key that connects them all are you two, Sora and Daisuke," He told them.

'We're the key?" Daisuke asked him as she and Sora held out their hands and their Keyblade's appeared.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade and the Princess of Miracles! You two are the ones who will open the door to light," Yen Sid said to them and both Sora and Daisuke nodded their heads as Yen Sid waved his hand and a book appeared in front of him and he waved his hand and the book flew into Sora's arms. "Study this carefully, it has all you need for your journey," Yen Sid said to them both as Sora started to read the book carefully.

"Hold on, how come the Heartless are still running around?" Daisuke asked him.

"Your past endeavours did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that, however the Heartless are darkness made real, and darkness lingers in every heart, the heartless are fewer but while darkness is in one single hearts they will be hard to eliminate," Yen Sid said as everyone slumped.

"That must mean…if everyone's heart was filled with light the Heartless would go away," Veemon said as Yen Sid nodded his head.

"Now it is time to speak of the foes you will face, as he held his hand out as a Heartless appeared. "When one yields to the darkness of their hearts a heartless will appear, but you know this, the Heartless are always lurking ever seeking to capture more hearts," Yen Sid said as he held his hand out again and a white creature appeared. "At times, if someone with string heart and will, be they evil or good becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind will act on its own, and empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all, Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse they only pretend to have hearts, you must not be deceived," Yen Side said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Nobodies…they don't exist," Sora said as three nobodies appeared in front of them.

"The beings before you are Dusk's the most common nobody you will face, but there are others some with frightening and unique powers, be vigilant for on your journey you will face an alarming number of Dusks, they will all attempt to do you harm, still they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness," Yen Sid told them all and they nodded their heads. "But..." Yen Sid said as three black cloaked figures appeared in front of them. "The beings before you now are different, these powerful Nobodies have formed and group called Organisation XIII, it commands the lesser nobodies," He said.

"Organization XIII," Daisuke said as she looked at the others who all shrugged their shoulders.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner, they can think and plan, and it seems they are working towards a goal, what that goal is we don't know," Yen Sid said. "The King sensed the danger and he journeyed forth to fight it, he found the dark realms Keyblade and with it closed the door, now he is travelling world to world to fight the heartless as he seeks the answer of the Nobodies and Organization XIII," He said.

"Then I guess we have to find the King first," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads.

"First you will need more suitable attire, those all look too small for you," Yen Sid said as he pointed to a nearby door. "In there you will find a few good fairies who when asked will give you proper clothes," He said and Daisuke and the others nodded their heads and they all walked through the door and they three fairies talking to one another.

"Uh hello," Daisuke said and the three fairies looked at them all.

"Well look who's here, Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Goofy and Veemon," The fairy in red said.

"Oh if you're looking for clothes you have come to the right place," The blue fairy said as they pulled Daisuke and Sora forward a bit and the fairies hit them with their wands and their outfits turn to green, red and then blue and then back again as the fairies squabbled on what they should look like.

"Can you please decide?" Daisuke asked them.

"All right then, together now dears and no more squabbling," The red fairy said as all three of them hit Sora again with their wands and his outfit changed to black and blue with yellow trim. "Oh he looks very dashing," The red fairy said as they did the same for Daisuke who was engulfed in light and she now wore a light pink hair tie around her ponytail, a very snug black tank top with two thin white lines on each side, a golden hawk silhouette on the front of it, pink outlines on top of the tank top, her belly button was exposed and she had two thin black elbow pads, she had red fingerless gloves, tight blue jeans and black shoes. Sora looked at Daisuke and his jaw dropped in shock. "Oh yes she looks gorgeous," The red fairy said before she waved her wand and a golden orb appeared in front of both Daisuke and Sora.

"Take the orbs dear, and watch what happens," The blue fairy said as Daisuke touched her orb and she was engulfed in light and now held her Miracles Keyblade but the hilt was now different and she looked at it to see it had the crests of Sincerity, Love, Friendship, Courage, Hope, Light, Reliability and her own crest of Miracles on it.

"This new Keyblade holds all your previous Keyblade powers for you, so you now only need one Keyblade," The green fairy said as Sora touched his orb and his outfit turned into a red one and he now held a second Keyblade.

"Two Keyblade's," Veemon gasped in shock.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"This journey is gonna be twice as difficult as your last one," The blue fairy said and Sora slumped slightly.

"You outfits have other powers, but you must discover them on your own as you continue on your journey," the red fairy said.

"Okay, we'll do our best, and thanks a lot," Daisuke said as the fairies nodded their heads and Sora still stared at Daisuke's outfit.

"Oh and Master Yen Sid wants to talk to you," The green fairy said and the group nodded as they all walked back to Yen Sid but Sora hit a cupboard because he was still staring at Daisuke's outfit and Daisuke shook her head in disbelief.

"So you guys ready to go?" Veemon asked everyone.

"Now just a moment, because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states," Yen Sid told them. "This means the pathways between them have disappeared by don't worry the worlds are connected by special gates but I know not how they are unlocked, but the Keyblade will serve as your guide," He said to Sora who nodded his head to him. "When a beam of light emanates from the Keyblade return to your Gummi Ship, and though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach the still remain connected by invisible ties like our hearts do," Yen Sid said to all five of them and all of them nodded their heads. "That is all the information I can give you, now then Sora, Donald, Daisuke, Veemon and Goofy you must leave now the worlds are waiting," He said to them all.

"Right let's get going," Daisuke said and the others all nodded their heads and they left the castle and boarded the Gummi Ship once again and it took off again.

"Oh my baby, it is good to fly you again," Daisuke cooed sitting back in the driver's seat as she piloted the Gummi ship away from the castle/

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Return to Hollow Bastion Part One

KHD2 Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Seven: The Return to Hollow Bastion Part One

For the first time since the group had defeated Ansem and MaloMyotismon and rescued Kairi Daisuke was in the pilot's chair of the Gummi Ship, and she could not be happier. "Oh my baby, I missed you so much," Daisuke cooed to her ship as she gripped the controls lightly as she flew the ship through space once again.

"Man Daisuke sure loves this thing," Veemon mumbled.

"Well she did fly it everywhere last time we had to save the worlds, so it is natural I guess," Sora said as he went to seat down on the chair beside Daisuke and he stared at Daisuke's chest once again and he bumped into the chair hard in a very sensitive spot and he winced before falling down. Daisuke looked down at him and she shook her head.

"Honestly Sora," She mumbled with a smile on her face and Sora sat up with slight discomfort before he then sat down on the chair he had bumped into.

"So Dai, do you know where we are going first?" He asked the mahogany haired girl who looked at him and then she looked back towards Donald who looked at the map.

"Uh we only have one world we can go towards," He quacked.

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Only one?" Sora asked him.

"That's no good," Veemon said.

"Wait! I think it's a world that we know!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone else looked at him before Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then, let's go buckle up!" She shouted before she pressed the warp drive button and the Gummi Ship shot off and everyone yelled in shock as the Gummi Ship flew through space at an incredible speed, soon the ship stopped suddenly and Veemon once again went flying into the windscreen and pancaked his face against it and he groaned as he pulled himself off.

"Warn me next time you go to warp drive!" He shouted at Daisuke who chuckled at her partner sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sora exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

"Sora what is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"Look at the world, it is Hollow Bastion!" Sora told her and everyone else gasped as they looked at the world and they saw that Sora was correct.

"But it looks really different," Daisuke said.

"Yeah it is not as gloomy as it was before," Veemon admitted.

"Let's go guys," Daisuke said and the others all nodded their heads and they headed towards the teleport and they went down to the world.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," Donald quacked and the others nodded their heads. Goofy then looked at a rooftop and he saw two heartless before they vanished.

"Uh-oh, looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting," He said and the others nodded their heads before they walked off and they turned the corner and Donald gasped as all five of them saw a duck like Donald wearing a hat and blue jacket and he also held a cane.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald quacked in shock.

"Er, who?" Sora asked him.

"He's Donald's uncle, a business typhoon. Before the Heartless showed up, he travelled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King, he was helping to set up a traffic system," Goofy explained.

"A transit system!" Donald quacked at him.

"What is all the racket?" Scrooge asked before he turned around to face them all. "Why, if it isn't Donald!" Scrooge said happily. "And Goofy! Hello lads," He said to Goofy and Donald. "Aye, you all look hale and hearty," He said.

"So do you Uncle Scrooge," Donald said.

"If only I were, I canna seem to recreate my favourite old-time ice cream, I would make millions if I just got it right," Scrooge answered as he took a lick of the ice cream he was holding and he shook his head and spat out what he ate. "Terrible…!" He said.

"Hey do you know where Leon is at all?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh he and the others are in the borough, they went to Merlin's house," He told them all and everyone nodded their heads and they all ran off away from Scrooge. The five of them all ran down the streets until an orb appeared in front of Sora who yelped in shock as several more appeared in front of the others before they vanished.

"Hey what's going on!?" Donald quacked.

"That's the town's defence mechanism," A voice called to them and they looked up to see Yuffie now wearing an all-black outfit standing on a wall above them.

"Yuffie!" Sora said and she waved at him before she gasped.

"Look out!" She cried as the group all wheeled around to see several Dusk's appeared surrounding them.

"Oh great!" Daisuke exclaimed as she summoned her Miracles Keyblade and Miracles shield while the others all summoned their weapons as well and the Dusk's all lunged at them.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he launched a fireball towards a Dusk and hit it making it fly back towards Veemon who jumped into the air and kicked it in the face.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" He shouted as he headbutted the same Dusk and it was destroyed, Goofy meanwhile ran at one of them and he bashed into with his shield. Daisuke and Sora meanwhile were back to back as four Dusk's surrounded them.

"Daisuke I hope you have a plan," Sora said to his girlfriend.

"I got one idea, time to try this baby out," She replied as she concentrated and the Crest of Sincerity glowed bright green and Daisuke stabbed the Keyblade into the ground and four vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the four Dusk's and wrapped around them before they were crushed and destroyed. Daisuke smiled at Sora who smiled at her as well.

"Looks like you guys still in top shape," Yuffie said to them as she jumped down to them.

"What did you expect?" Sora asked puffing his chest out and Daisuke giggled at him and Sora blushed. "Looks like you're doing okay," Sora said to Yuffie.

"Well, what did YOU expect?" Yuffie asked him.

"How are the others?" Daisuke asked her.

"Great!" She replied.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked her.

"And Willis as well?" Daisuke added.

"Nope," She said before running off and Sora and Daisuke slumped.

"But I had a feeling that I would meet you guys again," Yuffie said.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Sora said.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked him with a smile and Donald, Veemon, Goofy and Daisuke all laughed while Sora scratched his nose.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house, c'mon!" Yuffie shouted before she ran off.

"Wait up!" Daisuke shouted as all of them followed after Yuffie towards Merlin's house. After a few minutes of following Yuffie they all came to a house and they walked through the door and they saw Aerith, Leon and Cid standing around a computer.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed ass Aerith turned around.

"We missed you," She said happily.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid said to her.

"I knew it," Leon said.

"Knew what?" Sora asked him.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time," Leon said to them and the Daisuke, Sora, Veemon, Donald and Goofy gasped in shock.

"You…remembered?" Sora asked him.

"Hey wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?" Daisuke shouted at Leon.

"Thanks!" Donald huffed to him.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked them.

"We were sleeping," Goofy said.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked them and all five of them shook their heads at him.

"It doesn't matter, this is great everyone's together again!" Aerith said happily.

"So, um…we're trying to find Riku, Willis and the King, have you seen them?" Sora asked Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid who all shook their heads at them and Sora slumped as did Daisuke.

"Sorry. But let us know if there is anything we can do to help you guys out okay?" Aerith asked them.

"Thanks I guess," Daisuke said before she yelped as Cid got in her face.

"Do go thanking us just yet," He said to her.

"Hollow Bastion has got a problem, and it is a big problem," Leon said.

"Let me guess, are they Nobodies and Heartless?" Sora asked them all.

"That's right!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Sounds like you guys need our help," Veemon said to her.

"Well let's cut to the chase," Leon said to them all as he walked up to them. "Sora, Daisuke, Donald, Veemon and Goofy we were hoping that you five might be able to help us around here," He said to them.

"Did you think we were going to say no, of course we'll help out," Daisuke said with a smile and Leon smiled.

"I forgot who I am dealing with," He said.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Donald asked him.

"Just think of it as a sort of Leon complement," Aerith said.

"Follow me to the bailey, there is something that you need to see," Leon said as he walked out of the house and a poof of smoke appeared and an old man with a blue hat and robe with a long white beard.

"Oh I thought it was you, right on time," The old man said.

"It's Merlin!" Donald quacked as the group ran towards him.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie told Merlin.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" The old man said to Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon who nodded their heads.

"Right!" All five of them nodded their heads.

"Ah, yes, did you give them the cards dear?" Merlin asked Aerith who gasped before she pulled out five cards.

"Cards?" Daisuke asked her.

"Leon thought you might want to have them," She said handing a card to each of them.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" Daisuke, Sora, Donald, Veemon and Goofy exclaimed in happiness.

"Membership cards!" Donald quacked.

"Pretty cool huh?" Veemon asked.

"Hey, thanks Leahhh…huh?" Sora trailed off as he turned back to see only Merlin.

"Oh crap we are supposed to be at the bailey!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Hold on Sora what about your magic?" Merlin asked him.

"Huh, oh right," Sora said.

"You must have forgotten while you were asleep," Yuffie said to him.

"Well I guess I can lend you a few spells, but you must be careful with them," Merlin said to him.

"Thanks Merlin," Sora said.

"To the bailey and fast!" Donald quacked.

"Right!" Daisuke said running off and Sora followed after her but he once again stared at Daisuke's chest and as a result he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground with stars around his head.

"For crying out loud!" Donald quacked.

"When is he going to stop staring at Daisuke, I mean I know she I pretty but this is ridiculous!" Veemon shouted as he, Goofy and Donald helped Sora to his feet.

"Hurry up you four!" Daisuke shouted to them all and they looked at her and they ran after her out of the house.

"Be careful you guys, especially you Sora," Yuffie teased him and he blushed in embarrassment as they ran after Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Return to Hollow Bastion Part Two

KHD2 Chapter Eight

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Eight: The Return to Hollow Bastion Part Two

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Veemon caught up to Daisuke who was running through the streets as they all headed towards the bailey to meet Leon who said he wanted to show them all something. "So what do you think Leon wants to show us anyway?" Daisuke asked the group as they stopped running for a minute.

"I'm not sure Dai, but knowing Leon it could be anything," Sora said to her and the others all nodded their heads at him in agreement.

"Well we are not going to find out if we keep standing here," Veemon said.

"Right to the bailey!" Donald quacked and the others nodded before they all ran off towards the bailey, they soon arrived and they saw Leon on the balcony overlooking something.

"There you are, about time you arrived," He said to them.

"Sorry, I kind of crashed into a wall," Sora said sheepishly.

"How did that happen?" Leon asked him and Veemon, Donald and Goofy pointed at Daisuke and then at Sora. "Ah got it, anyway look at that," Leon said pointing over the balcony and everyone followed his hand while Veemon and Donald jumped onto the railing and they gasped in shock as they saw a ruined castle full of rubble and it was surrounded by a horde of Heartless.

"What is that?" Sora asked in shock.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it once was. Who knows, it may be even something better than that," Leon said to the group.

"But?" Daisuke asked and everyone looked at her. "What, there is always a 'but' with stuff like that," She told the others who all looked at her while Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything, except for that...and that," Leon said pointing down below them and everyone looked down to see two Dusk's walking around.

"Don't worry Leon we'll handle them," Sora said to him and he smiled at them all.

"Well I am relieved to hear that, so Sora, Daisuke do you know what's going on then?" He asked them.

"There is this guy Pete, he is trying to round up the Heartless," Sora said.

"But he is dumb as a doorknob, he can't even tie his own shoes," Daisuke smirked and Donald, Goofy and Veemon sniggered under their breath. "And the ones that we need to worry about are those Nobodies," She said.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy told her.

"You called?" A booming voice asked Goofy who gulped and the others all looked around before Sora and Daisuke ran off the balcony into the plaza. "You are doing well," the same voice said to them both.

"Who is that?!" Daisuke asked as she summoned her Miracles Keyblade while Sora did the same with summoning his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration…" Another voice said as Veemon, Donald and Goofy along with Leon ran up to them and summoned their weapons and Nobodies started to appear and Donald, Goofy and Veemon ran off to fight some and Daisuke and Sora went to follow after them both but two Dusks appeared in front of Leon before they bounced away and Daisuke and Sora followed after them both.

"Sora, Daisuke! Wait!" He shouted at them both but they didn't listen and followed the two Dusks as the gate shut in front of the stairs that lead into the town.

"We have to protect the gates," Sora said and Daisuke nodded her head at him as several more Dusks appeared surrounding the two of them.

"Bring it on you freaks," Daisuke taunted them and they all leapt at the two of them and Daisuke jumped into the air and she kicked one of the Dusks into the wall before she whacked it over the head and destroyed it and Sora did the same to another Nobody.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he launched a fireball at another Nobody and sent it flying backwards and it crashed into another Nobody and they both exploded in a flash of light. Daisuke was clashing with three more Nobodies. She ducked as a Nobody lunged towards her and she growled.

"Okay I have had enough of this!" She shouted as she held her Keyblade out and it started to glow golden. "Take this!" She roared and with that she swung her Miracle's Keyblade and she fired a golden beam of light and the beam of light hit the three Nobodies and destroyed them. Daisuke smirked before she took a deep breath and panted slightly.

"The Keyblade… a truly marvellous weapon," The same voice from before said.

"And the power of Miracles, such power," Another voice said as both Daisuke and Sora ran out into the plaza again.

"Were they only in more…capable hands…" another voice said before several voices laughed mockingly at the two of them.

"Show yourselves!" Daisuke shouted into the air.

"As you wish," A voice said from above them and both Daisuke and Sora looked up to see several swirls of shadows appear just as Veemon, Donald and Goofy ran up to them and the five of them all saw six black robbed figures appear on a high wall above them.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted in shock as Sora looked at the others who all nodded their heads at him.

"Alright, now we can settle this!" Daisuke said pointing at the cloaked figures.

"Such a shame…" The cloaked figure who was in the centre of the group. "And here I thought that we could be friends," He said to them as they all laughed before they vanished in swirls of shadows.

"Stop!" Donald quacked as he ran off but one of the Organisation XIII members appeared in front of him stopping them.

"What is the big idea!?" Donald asked the figure.

"Oopsy daisy," The figure said.

"Move!" Sora shouted at him.

"Now do you think that's polite," The figure said to them. "Shutting me down like that?" He asked them.

"I said get outta the way!" Sora shouted again at the figure.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing," he said crossing his arms and Sora and Daisuke gripped their Keyblade's tightly.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald quacked at him.

"See that would work, if I were just any old dude. Except I am not, I am with the Organisation nothing "any old" about me," He replied.

"Ha, tough talk from someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all of the fighting!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Oh my, I think that you have got the wrong impression princess," He pointed at her.

"Aw, is the wittle baby gonna cry?" Daisuke taunted him.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd that you're dealing with really is?" The figure challenged Daisuke and Sora.

"Remind us?" Sora asked in confusion as he looked at Daisuke who shrugged her shoulders and both he and Daisuke glared at the man who laughed.

"That is RIGHT, they both used to give me that same exact look," He laughed.

"I guess you think that you can psych us out by saying really random stuff," Sora said to him.

"Gee… I just do not know," He replied with a shrug. "Be good now," He said before he started to vanish.

"Wait!" Donald quacked as he jumped into the air at them man but he landed on the ground and on his beak. "Nuts! He got away!" Donald quacked in frustration.

"That was weird," Veemon said.

"Tell me about it, just WHO gave him that same look?" Sora asked.

"You know, I think that he was just trying to confuse you," Goofy said to both Daisuke and Sora.

"Yeah you're right, there is only one me," Daisuke smiled.

"And that I am grateful for, means I don't need to share you," Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and she blushed while the others all giggled. Sora then took out his membership card. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…" Sora said as his card glowed and he gasped letting it go as it transformed into an orb of light and his Keyblade as well as Daisuke glowed.

"What is this?" Leon asked.

"Garwsh you think…" Goofy trailed off as the orb rose into the air and Daisuke and Sora pointed their Keyblade's at the orb just as a crown appeared below them both and glowed brightly and a keyhole appeared above them both, Daisuke and Sora then pointed their Keyblade's at the keyhole and they both fired a beam of light towards it and the keyhole glowed brightly and a loud click was heard.

"Now I got it, that must have been the gate, the one Yen Sid talked about," Daisuke said.

"Oh boy!" Donald quacked in happiness.

"Sorry Leon but we have to run, other worlds are calling," Sora said to him and Leon nodded his head at them all.

"Organisation XIII, those guys look tough be careful out there," He told them all and they nodded their heads.

"See you soon," Sora said to him and Leon gave them a slight wave. Sora then smiled at his friends before they all ran off back towards the Gummi ship, once aboard they saw that the map had updated itself to show two doors on the map.

"What the heck are those?" Daisuke asked looking at them.

"Never mind that, what happened to Twilight Town?" Veemon asked in shock.

"It is gone!" Donald quacked.

"But how did that happen?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"You're asking me?" Sora asked looking at the map.

"Well what do we do about those two doors?" Daisuke asked sitting back in the driver's seat of the Gummi ship.

"I say we fly towards one and find out what happens," Veemon suggested to the gang and they all looked at one another.

"Alright then, let's go guys," Daisuke said as she piloted the Gummi ship towards one of the doors to find out what was behind it.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Land of Dragons Part One

KHD2 Chapter Nine

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Nine: Land of Dragons Part One

Daisuke piloted the Gummi ship towards one of the two doors that had appeared on the map while the rest of the group all looked at the door with anticipation.

"What do you think is behind the door?" Sora asked Veemon, Goofy and Donald while Daisuke flew the ship.

"I have no idea Sora," Veemon whispered to him as the Gummi ship neared the door which then opened up and the ship then flew through and they arrived at the next world.

"We are here you guys," Daisuke said drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Alright then, let's go," Sora said to her and the others who nodded their heads at him as they all walked to the teleport pad and they transported down to the world and found themselves in a forest and they all walked down the path until they stopped as Goofy spotted a woman wearing armour and holding a sword and a shadow on a rock in front of the women.

"A heartless?" Veemon whispered to the others who all looked at him and Sora nodded his head at him.

"Let's get the jump on him," he said as he, Donald and Veemon ran off leaving Daisuke and Goofy looking at one another in shock.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap," Goofy said to them.

"Yeah hold up guys," Daisuke said as Sora gave a shout and the woman gasped as a little red creature jumped into her arms.

"Hey is that Mushu?" Goofy asked.

"Who?" Daisuke asked him as the red creature who turned out to be a red Chinese dragon looked up at the group.

"Donald, Goofy!" Mushu shouted as he jumped off the woman and walked towards the two of them as the woman looked at them.

"Do you know them?" She asked Mushu.

"Oh yeah, I helped those two out long ago, because I am a mighty dragon right?" Mushu asked looking up at Donald and Goofy.

"Um something like that," Donald quacked to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke, and this is Veemon and Sora," Daisuke introduced herself to the dragon who looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you," He greeted.

"So who are you?" Sora asked the woman.

"I'm Mulan, I mean I'm…" The woman trailed off.

"Ping!" Mushu exclaimed and the woman nodded.

"Right Pin," The woman said in a deep voice.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"No just Ping, I am Ping son of Fa Zhou," The woman now known as Ping said.

"And you know Mush?" Veemon asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians," Ping told them.

"We didn't know that he was a family guardian," Goofy said.

"That's right," Mushu said. "And that puts all of you up to your eyes in debt to Ping here," He said jumping onto Ping's shoulder, "And guess what kiddies? It's payback time!" Mushu said.

"Mushu," Ping sighed.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked Daisuke and the others.

"Hm…sounds alright," Sora said scratching his head.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the imperial Army, we gotta find the recruits at the training camp," Mushu said.

"Would you join us?" Ping asked them and they all looked at one another. "It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you," She said before she looked at Daisuke who gave her a look and a smile.

"What do you mean fit in?" Sora asked.

"Um…don't worry about it," Mushu said.

"Wait a minute, you're pretending to be a girl aren't you?" Goofy asked her as Sora, Donald and Veemon looked at him and then at Ping.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted as Daisuke shook her head.

"You're a…girl?" Sora asked in shock.

"You didn't notice?" Ping asked.

"Not me," Veemon said shaking his head.

"Looks like it's working," Ping said.

"I don't know Donald would fall for anything," Mushu said as Ping walked past the others.

"Sora and Veemon aren't that bright either," Daisuke added before she walked off after Ping and Mushu.

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora shouted at his girlfriend who gave him a wink before Sora sighed and followed after her mumbling several words under his breath. The group then all headed towards the recruit camp where they saw every one of the soldiers standing in a line and Daisuke went to head towards them before Ping grabbed her hair.

"Hey?" She asked as Ping grabbed the air and fashioned it into the same hairstyle she had.

"So they don't known you're a girl," Ping whispered and Daisuke nodded her head as she walked towards the line and stood behind a guy but she was almost immediately shoved out of the way.

"Finally some grub," The man who shoved her who was very short said.

"Hey no cutting," Daisuke said in a deep voice to the man.

"So what," The man responded before he slugged Daisuke in the face and sent her to the ground.

"Hey no one hits my friend!" Sora shouted as he tackled the man to the ground and started to punch him in the face as two more men walked up to them.

"Hey free spaces," One of them said as the other who was tall and very large pushed through knocking everyone to the ground.

"Wonder what they are serving for lunch today," he said.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The man who punched Daisuke said.

"Sounds good, here's one," Daisuke said as she slugged the man in the face and sent him flying and everyone looked at her in shock as Sora's jaw dropped as did everyone else's.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" A voice shouted and everyone looked to see a well-dressed man carrying a sword walk towards them.

"The captain," A voice called and everyone got in line as the man walked up the line towards Ping before he turned and walked away as Donald gasped as Heartless appeared.

"What are they?" Ping asked.

"Heartless, Ping I hope you are ready for a fight," Daisuke said as she summoned her Keyblade as did Sora while Goofy and Donald took out their weapons and Ping drew her sword as the three other men ran away. The Heartless then jumped at Daisuke who leapt into the air and she swung her Keyblade and destroyed several heartless before Sora jumped over her and swung his Keyblade down onto a heartless making it turn into a cloud of smoke.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted a heartless hard and send it flying into Goofy who used his shield and smashed it making it turn into smoke. Donald then quacked loudly as he fired lightning bolts from his staff at three heartless and zapped them which then made them turn into smoke. Ping meanwhile using her sword slashed at the heartless and made them flinch backwards but they were otherwise undeterred by her attacks.

"Hold on!" Daisuke shouted as she swung her Keyblade and sent a fire blast at the heartless and destroyed them and Ping smiled at Daisuke in gratitude who nodded her head back at her. The captain then walked towards them all.

"You five, what are your names?" He asked Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon.

"Sora,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy,"

"Veemon,"

"And I'm Dai…I mean I'm Davis," Daisuke said back in her deep voice as the captain looked at her and then at Ping.

"Go home," He said to her.

"But I am the son of Fa Zhao, doing so would dishonour my family," Ping protested.

"You'd rather dishonour my troops?" The captain asked her crossing his arms as he looked at Ping.

"Don't make me-!" Ping started as Daisuke stopped her.

"Wait if Ping trains hard and does the best that he can do, he will get stronger in no time at all," Daisuke said and the captain looked at her and Ping.

"Just give us an assignment!" Sora said to him "We'll show you how well we can work together," Sora said to him and the others nodded their heads.

"So you wish to be tested very well, our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here, they should come through the mountain pass," The captain said.

"We will smash them!" Donald quacked.

"This I doubt, you six are the advance party," The captain told them. "You are to scout out the mountain for my troops," The captain explained to them all.

"That's it? No prob," Sora said.

"Um…yeah no problem," Ping said to the captain who nodded his head at them all.

"Very well then, head towards the summit of the mountain, but be careful many boulders obstruct several parts of the path, you will have to find a way to move them somehow," He informed the group who all nodded their heads as they all then ran off towards the mountain. They then arrived several minutes later and they started to walk up the path until they stopped as they found the way obstructed by boulders.

"Oh that ain't good," Veemon said.

"And neither are they!" Daisuke shouted as heartless appeared in front of the group.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he waved his staff and sent fireballs towards the heartless and he destroyed several of them.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted another heartless and sent it flying into the wall of the canyon and destroyed it. Everyone then heard a rumbling and they looked at the wall of boulders when it suddenly exploded outwards and a massive heartless that looked like a cross between a horse and a rider holding a spear charged and everyone jumped to the side avoiding the heartless and its charge.

"Oh great, as if the current heartless were not bad enough," Donald quacked as he jumped towards the heartless only for him to be kicked away and he crashed into the wall and hard.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Sora asked as he jumped over the spear and Daisuke growled in anger as Ping was hit as well and sent crashing into Sora.

"Okay that does it," Daisuke said as her Keyblade glowed bright red as did Veemon.

"Hey I feel funny," He said as he ran over to Daisuke who nodded at him as they both bumped fists and were engulfed in fire and once it died down everyone gasped as they saw Daisuke emerge but she now was wearing armour that was similar to Flamedramon's except for the fact that Daisuke had red boots that were on fire, two gauntlets that were also on fire and she had a second Keyblade that was red and on fire also, Daisuke's hair also had a slight glow to it and she glared down the heartless who started at her and Sora's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh wow," He said looking his girlfriend over and her jaw dropped even lower.

"Come and get it big boy," Daisuke taunted the heartless who charged towards her and Daisuke leapt into the air avoiding the spear from the heartless and she kicked it in the back of the head making it stumble before it turned and growled at Daisuke before it reared up and charged towards Daisuke.

"Watch it!" Ping shouted at Daisuke who nodded before she jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Take this!" She shouted as she swung both her Keyblade's down and she sliced through the heartless who growled as it was engulfed in flames before it then exploded and Daisuke was surrounded once more by flames before she and Veemon now stood beside each other again and they both took a deep breath slightly.

"Oh boy, that was cool, let's never do that again," Veemon said holding his head and Daisuke rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Whoa that was awesome," Sora said and Daisuke smiled at him.

"I'll say," Mushu said appearing from inside Ping's shirt.

"I think we better get going to the summit of this mountain, don't you guys think?" Goofy asked and the others nodded their heads at him and all six or seven if you count Mushu headed towards the summit of the mountain. And they soon arrived at the summit which was covered in snow.

"Oh snow great," Sora moaned as Mushu popped up from Ping's shirt and jumped onto the ground.

"Okay, girl! Here is your chance!" He said to Ping as everyone looked at him in confusion. "I saw this real shady guy. And I know that it's Shan-Yu," He explained.

"Shan-Yu!?" Ping asked in shock.

"Isn't that the Hun leader!?" Daisuke asked the others who all nodded their heads.

"It is, we have to tell the captain," Sora said.

"Wait!" Mushu shouted, "Everybody uses your heads for a second," He told them as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Donald quacked.

"Why are we here? To make the captain see Mulan's-I mean Ping's talents, and to bring honour to her family," Mushu said and everyone nodded at him. "So let's find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then if we are lucky, we can fry him up for good!" Mushu said. "Although just tracking him down should earn us our stars," Mushu said.

"Let's find him," Ping said.

"We'll help out," Veemon said.

"Now we are talking, Shan-Yu is in a cave that is outside the village," Mushu said and everyone nodded their heads at the dragon before they all ran out of the village.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Land of Dragons Part Two

Land of Dragons Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Ten: Land of Dragon's Part Two

"Come on guys," Daisuke said to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Ping who all followed after the mahogany haired girl towards the cave where Mushu said Shan-Yu was hiding out in.

"Lead the way Dai," Sora said as the group left the camp and they stopped just outside the cave.

"Ready?" Ping asked everyone and they all nodded their heads at her. The group then entered the cave and soon they found themselves in a large part of the cave.

"Dead end," Donald quacked as he looked around.

"There is no one here," Goofy said looking around the cave as well.

"Looks like Shan-Yu is gone," Ping said.

"That or your little dragon friend got his facts wrong," Veemon said.

"You are all crazy! Check again!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Donald quacked before he walked off.

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy called to him as he ran to join him.

"Yeah hold your tail feathers," Veemon said as he too ran after Donald.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called to them but as he did that the entire cave rumbled and shook making everyone gasp.

"What was that!?" Ping, Sora and Daisuke asked at the same time as Veemon, Goofy and Donald turned back just as a barrier appeared in front of them cutting them off from Daisuke, Ping, Sora and Mushu.

"Sora!" Donald quacked.

"Ping!" Goofy shouted.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted to his partner.

"Oh that can't be good," Daisuke mumbled as Sora gulped.

"It isn't, Heartless!" He shouted and Ping and Daisuke turned to see several Heartless pop up out of the ground as well as a Heartless Horse-Rider in the centre of all the Heartless.

"Perfect," Daisuke mumbled sarcastically as she summoned her shield and Keyblade while Sora summoned his Keyblade and Ping drew her sword as well. "Attack!" Daisuke shouted as she charged towards the Heartless and Sora and Ping charged towards the Heartless as well. The Heartless then charged towards the three of them and Daisuke went straight towards the Horse-Rider Heartless who swing its spear towards her but she jumped out of the way of the spear and she swung her shield at the head of the Heartless which made it stumble backwards slightly, it then growled at her and charged towards her. "Bring it on!" She shouted at the Heartless.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade and he sent fireballs towards the Heartless group and he destroyed a few of them while Ping swung her sword at one of them and she destroyed it. She then ducked down as a Heartless lunged towards her and the Heartless sailed over her.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he flew towards the barrier and he bounced off of it and held his head.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked him.

"I think I used too much head and not enough butt," He mumbled.

"We can't break through," Donald quacked in worry.

"Looks like we will just have to hope that Daisuke, Sora and Ping can handle these guys on their own," Veemon said and as he said that Daisuke blocked a spear with her shield but the force of the impact sent her flying backwards and she skidded across the floor before she righted herself and she looked at her Keyblade and focused on her Friendship crest on the hilt and it glowed bright blue and her Keyblade crackled with electricity.

"Take this!" She exclaimed pointing her Keyblade at the Horse-Rider and a bolt of lightning flew towards it and made contact and electrocuted it making the Heartless bellow in pain before it burst into smoke, just as this happened Sora swung his Keyblade at the last remaining Heartless and destroyed it and he breathed a sigh of relief as the barrier dropped and Veemon, Donald and Goofy ran towards their friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Goofy asked them.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping," Sora said. "Come on time to report to the captain," He then said.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here," Ping said.

"Please! That Hun is old news, we're gonna tell the captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave and Ping took out almost every one of them!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Oi vey," Daisuke mumbled as she left the cave followed by the rest of the gang. "If the captain believes that I will eat my shoe," She said as they turned towards the camp and gasped as they saw that it was all destroyed. "Oh no," She whispered in shock as they approached the camp and they heard a faint groan and they turned to see the Captain against the wall.

"Captain!" Ping shouted as she ran towards him followed by Sora and Daisuke.

"Take it easy," Sora said as the captain got to his feet.

"It's just a scratch," The Captain said before he fell to his knees.

"Captain, the enemy where did they go?" Ping asked him.

"The summit, they went towards the summit…" The captain said.

"We'll stop them," Ping said.

"It kinda is out fault," Goofy said.

"Right," Ping replied.

"You mean MY fault," Mushu said trudging along the ground.

"No way, Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this not us," Daisuke told him.

"Captain if you round up the villagers we will handle this," Sora told him. "Shan-Yu is gonna pay," He growled clenching his fists and the others all nodded their heads at him and they headed towards the summit of the mountain. On their way up their mountain several heartless appeared in front of them but Daisuke and Sora quickly got rid of them. Then suddenly a falcon screeched as it flew over Daisuke and Sora's heads nearly hitting them both and they all saw the falcon fly up to a long figure on the hill who was wearing a yellow tunic over purple pants and shirt who had his sword drawn.

"Shan-Yu," Ping said as several dozen heartless appeared beside him and Sora gasped slightly as everyone drew their weapons and got ready for a big fight.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu commanded pointing his sword at the group and all the heartless charged down the mountain towards them.

"Get ready!" Daisuke shouted as the heartless reached them all and they lunged at everyone who all ducked or dodged the heartless.

"FIRE!" Donald quacked as he launched fireballs towards some of the heartless while Goofy smashed them with his shield and Daisuke did the same with her shield.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted several heartless into each other making them turn into clouds of smoke.

"Mushu!" Ping shouted at the red dragon who looked at her.

"What?" He asked as Daisuke sighed and she grabbed him and held him like a water gun and cocked the dragon who got the idea and he started to breathe rapid fire fireballs towards the heartless peppering them all and destroying them all.

"Yeehaw!" Daisuke exclaimed as she continued to aim Mushu who continued to breathe fireballs towards them all and soon enough the heartless were destroyed and Shan-Yu growled as he charged towards the group with Heartless behind him.

"Stand back we got this," A voice said and everyone turned to the short man that had punched Daisuke and the other two soldiers carrying a dragon shaped head rocket and they set it down on the ground and aimed it at Shan-Yu but Ping gasped.

"Sorry," She said knocking the short man over and she grabbed the rocket and moved further down and she aimed it at the nearby mountain and Mushu ran up to her.

"Flint, flint I need a flint," Ping said as she looked around before looking directly at Mushu.

"Wait! Hold on!" He shouted as Ping grabbed him and pulled him and he breathed fire onto the fuse and landed on the rocket just as it took off.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" He shouted as he flew towards the mountain with the rocket and it exploded creating an avalanche.

"Yes!" Ping said.

"Captain?" Sora asked as he saw the captain and two guards approaching and Ping gasped.

"Look out!" She shouted as everyone saw the avalanche head towards them.

"RUN!" Daisuke shouted and she grabbed Veemon and Sora and ran off as did Donald, Goofy, Ping who was pulling the captain and the rest of the soldiers ran off just as the avalanche passed them and went over the cliff.

"Thanks Ping," The captain said to her in gratitude and Ping nodded her head at him.

"It was nothing," Ping said to him.

"I should have never doubted you," The captain said to her. "From now on you have my trust," He said.

"Thank you captain," Ping said as Mushu popped out of the snow.

"First she uses me as a lighter, the head ancestor is gonna hear about this, you know that is it! I give up! I can't take this no more, come on Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home girl," Mushu said.

"Mushu!" Ping snapped at him and he looked at her and then at the captain and he gulped and covered his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman?" The captain asked. "It can't be!" He exclaimed.

"Ping, captain you're okay," Daisuke said in relief.

"You all knew didn't you, that Ping was a woman in disguise," The captain said to them all and they gulped and scratched their heads nervously. "I cannot believe you lied to me," He said walking off before he stopped. "The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army is death…get out of my sight all of you, you're dismissed, my debt is repaid," The captain said before he walked off. "The emperor is waiting, move out!" The captain said to the remainder of his men.

"Mulan I blew it," Mushu said to her and she sighed as she took off her armour and she undid her bun and she turned to Sora and the others.

"Thank you everyone, sorry I got you in trouble," She said to them.

"No problem, so what are you gonna do now?" Veemon asked her.

"Go home," Mulan said.

"Your father is gonna be as steamed as a chicken dumpling," Mushu said to her.

"Relax, we'll take our share of the blame," Sora said as he pulled Daisuke, Veemon, Donald and Goofy into him and they smiled.

"Thanks you are all wonderful friends," Mulan said to them all as they ran off away from the summit as they did they all heard the falcon screech and fly down to the bottom of the mountain and they all looked down and they saw Shan-Yu pull himself out of the snow.

"Shan-Yu! He's alive!" Sora exclaimed.

"He is heading to the Imperial City, we have to warn Shang!" Mulan said and the others nodded and they headed down towards the Imperial City. They all passed through the destroyed camp and continued down the mountain. Soon they arrived in the Imperial City where it was now dusk. "Shang!" Mulan shouted to him and he stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Shan-Yu is alive, and he is heading this way," She told him.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked her.

"She is telling you the truth," Daisuke said to him as they all heard the falcon screech and Donald quacked and pointed at it and everyone looked at it to see it land on Shan-Yu's shoulder who was standing on a tower before he jumped off it.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang shouted at his troops as the three soldiers from earlier ran off while the others did not. "That is an order!" He shouted but his troops all turned into Heartless and he gasped but Mulan, Daisuke and Sora stood in front of him.

"Captain, you save the Emperor, while we take care of these guys, and that's an order!" Daisuke shouted at him and Shang nodded his head before he ran off to join his men.

"Ready?" Sora asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They all replied to him.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted and Veemon nodded as her Keyblade glowed bright red as did Veemon and they were both engulfed in a swirl of fire and Daisuke emerged wearing her courage armour and she charged towards the heartless followed by Sora, Goofy, Donald and Mulan who all lunged at the Heartless and started to destroy them all.

"FIRE!" Daisuke shouted as she fired a massive fireball towards the heartless and created a massive explosion and destroyed all the heartless around.

"The Emperor is in danger!" Mulan shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora shouted as everyone ran off and into the palace as they saw that the gates were broken down. They all climbed a flight of stairs and they saw Shang get kicked back by Shan-Yu.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted as she ran towards him and Shan-Yu charged towards them both but Daisuke blocked the sword with her shield and the two of them clashed against each other and they were nearing a window.

"Dai watch out!" Sora shouted to her but Daisuke didn't listen as she kicked Shan-Yu back before she tackled him out of the window.

"DAISUKE!" Everyone shouted as Sora ran to the window and looked down to see Daisuke holding onto a ledge with Shan-Yu holding onto her leg.

"Hold on!" Sora shouted at her as he reached down towards her.

"I can't, I'm slipping!" Daisuke shouted as she lost her grip with one hand and was now hanging on with one hand.

"I can't reach," Sora said as he felt Donald, Goofy and Veemon grab him and start to lower him down to Daisuke. "Grab my hand," Sora said to her as Daisuke tried to reach her boyfriend's hand.

"Let go!" She shouted at Shan-Yu who smirked at her before Daisuke kicked him in the face several times but he still held on.

"She said let go!" Mulan shouted as she grabbed a bow and arrow and shot an arrow at Shan-Yu and hit him in the shoulder and he gasped as he let go of Daisuke and he fell to his doom. Daisuke sighed in relief before she lost her grip and almost fell down but Sora caught her hand.

"Pull us up!" He shouted and the others nodded their heads as they pulled Daisuke and Sora up into the window and Sora hugged Daisuke tightly.

"Don't ever do that again," He told her and Daisuke laughed and nodded her head at him. Later on Daisuke and the others along with Mulan were standing outside the palace and the Emperor walked towards them all and Mulan bowed to him.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." He said to her. "You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial Soldier. You deceive your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese Army, and dishonoured your family name." He said to her.

"We get the picture." Sora said.

"You're a young woman, and in the end…" The Emperor said and Mulan gulped before the Emperor bowed to her. "You saved us all," He said to her and Mulan stood up as the crowd behind them cheered and they smiled and cheered slightly.

"Captain Li," The Emperor said to Shang who nodded as he picked walked towards Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have down for China," The Emperor said to her.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," Shang said to them all.

"Yes sir?" They asked him.

"Thank you," He said bowing to them all.

"Thank you? Is that all you have to say Captain, if you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan China's bravest woman you'll need to be more eloquent than that," The Emperor said with a smile and Shang blushed slightly and the Emperor chuckled.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora asked her.

"Thanks for everything Sora," She replied to him.

"Now they gotta make me a guardian," Mushu said.

"Wait, I thought you already were a guardian," Veemon said to him.

"Um…well," Mushu said nervously.

"You tricked us!" Sora shouted as he ran after Mushu.

"Save some for me," Daisuke said as she ran after him just as Shan-Yu's sword glowed brightly and shot a beam of light into the sky and Sora gasped as he took out his Keyblade as did Daisuke and they pointed them both at the keyhole that appeared in the sky and shot beams of light towards it and it glowed brightly.

"Alright, time to get moving," Veemon said.

"Can we come back?" Sora asked.

"We will look forward to your return," Shang said to them all.

"Okay, you two play nice," Sora smirked and both Shang and Mulan blushed brightly.

"Watch it soldier," Shang said to him.

"Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Daisuke and Veemon," Mulan said to them as the gang headed back to the Gummi Ship.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
